Same Girl Only Different
by leecy
Summary: Hermione kills Lucius malfoy, falls in love with a slytherin, makes new friends and try to keep old ones. HGBZ
1. A Dead Malfoy

Chapter#1: A Dead Malfoy

"Dead"

But no

_This cant be happening _

It's not possible

" Yes Mr. Malfoy, dead." Professor Dumbledore said looking intently at his student. " We here at Hogwarts are really sorry for your lose. I will talk to the school and tell them not to bother y-"

"How?" he said cutting off the old man.

"I'm sorry?" Dumbledore replied not understanding

" How was he killed? " Draco repeated looking into the older mans eyes, which were no longer twinkling with their former mischief.

The old man sighed before he started, looking he's pupil straight in the eyes. " As you already know your father and some other deatheaters formulated a plan to capture Ronald Weasley in order to draw Harry Potter out of the protection of hogwarts. This plan exceeds and they were able to capture Ron, Harry, and Miss Ganger. Holding Harry and Miss Ganger in a different room from their first capturer, Mr. Weasley. The former were able to escape and your father hearing this decides to kill the latter. Luckily Mr. Potter and Miss Ganger got there in time to stop him." At this the old man paused hoping the boy wouldn't try to revenge his father.

"Miss Ganger hit him with the cutting curse and Mr. Potter soon followed with a disarming charm and your father bleed to death.

Draco 's mind had a hard time wrapping around this. His father, the man that raised him was dead, gone, forever. Potter killed him, his enemy since the every first day of school had killed him. Murdered his father

" So Potter killed him?" he said in a small voice more to him self than the other person in the room.

"Well actually Miss Ganger in the one whose spell did the most damage. From what we have been able to piece together your father was about to kill Mr. Weasley when Miss Ganger and Mr. Potter arrived, he decided to taunt Miss Ganger about being a muggle-born instead. So When Miss Ganger sent the curse flying it had a lot of emotion and power behind it, Harry who sent an Expelliarmus, as you know it's a disarming spell hit right after that. The spell was equally powerful to Miss Ganger's and sent him flying back into the wall breaking a couple ribs but it was Miss Granger's spell the killed him, making him bleed to death.

" So Ganger killed him? " Draco said finally looking up at the headmaster.

"Unfortunately yes Miss Ganger killed him she is currently at St. Murgo's for shock treatment. Realizing what she did she broke down." The Headmaster said sadly.

But Draco chuckled " So the old man Taunted Ganger about being a mudblood and she killed him." A smile played n his lips that disturbed the Headmaster

"Draco I know that you're probably in shock so-" the man started but didn't finish before again being cut off.

'Last time I teased her I got a busted lip" he chuckled the realization of what was going on finally hitting him. The old bastard was finally dead. Draco always imagined it to be him to kill his father to set him and his mother free from all the torture but this was even better his hands were clean and the man was still dead. ' Reminder: kiss Ganger next time you see her.

"When can I see her? " he asked suddenly. The headmaster stared at him quickly wondering what was going though his mind. Seeing this he explained himself. " She killed my father," he started " she just freed me and my mother of the man that tortured us since I was born and her longer before that." He stared at Dumbledore. " I want to thank her"

Dumbledore's twinkles suddenly return to his face " Mr. Malfoy I have a favor to ask you. Miss Ganger is now going to be sent to Askaban for the murder of your father until we can prove her innocents and she is also going to be added to the death eater hit list"

Draco stared at him confused " but wasn't she already there" he paused "on the deatheater hit list I mean"

"Well yeah for being a friend of Harry which if they killed her it would have been a extra brownie point because her and Harry are such closed friends. But now she has to die because she is the murderer if your father and Voldemort 's right hand man"

"So were do I come in " Draco asked

"Well we were wondering if you can take Hermione into your family we'll disguise her and say the real Hermione committed suicide while at St, Murgo's then we'll tell everyone that your mother hid your sister form your father when you guys were born. She was living in America with some relatives. Now your mother has already agreed to this so the decision is yours" Dumbledore's eyes were now twinkling like crazy as he stared at the young Malfoy.

Draco stared at the old man thinking it over

"You don't have to agree now well have your head of house take you back to your common room " he said making a gester towards the door where Professor Sinister who has taking over Snape 's job as head of house well he was a way with business waited on the other side.

The door opened bye its self and Dumbledore called for Professor Sinister who walked in and gently grabs Draco hands pulling him to his feet. At the door Draco turned in looked professor Dumbledore. " I'll do it, she can become a Malfoy.


	2. Becoming a Malfoy

_CHAPTER #2: Becoming a Malfoy_

Hermione Granger stared out of the window to the weather that perfectly parallel to her current mood. It was raining out side at the moment and she couldn't help wondering what Harry and Ron must think of her.

If it was anything like what she thought of herself she rather not know. She felt sick to her stomach even though she hadn't eaten in days. She felt dirty like she needed a bath even though she just had one and even then she scrubbed until her body was red and sore. She was disgusted with herself. She was no better than those deatheaters killing innocent people. Even though she knew Lucius Malfoy was far from innocent who was she to end his life?

Before she could dwell on this anymore Dumbledore entered his office. At the sight of the headmaster she jumped to her feet.

"Relax Miss Ganger," he said gesturing to the couch she had just been sitting in. She set down reluctantly. As soon as she did she asked

"How did they take it?"

"Well," he started "quite bad actually Mr. Potter had a power surge breaking all the windows in the Great Hall terrifying many of the students young and old. Well Mr. Weasley resorted to knocking over tables. They're quite the pair those two are." He said as he's bright blue eyes twinkled merrily.

"What about my parents?" she said in a small voice.

"As we agreed they were told the truth and are looking forward to hear from you."

Hermione sighed in relief that's two people who she wasn't tricking and didn't have to mourn her falsely.

"If you're ready Miss Granger we should get started."

Hermione stood up well Dumbledore went to the door calling two people into the room. She looked down at the floor as her new brother and mother entered the room. Both stood on either side of her as instructed by Dumbledore.

"Professor' Hermione said in a small voice. Dumbledore turned to look at the young witch who was visually trembling.

She didn't know what to say. She was scared and Harry and Ron weren't here to comfort her and tell her everything would be okay. She needed that. She needed to hear it.

"Can I keep my eyes there my grandmother's eyes, I would like to keep them." She said in a shaky voice

"Yes Miss Granger you can keep your eyes." With that he raised his wand at her. His mouth moved furiously as he waved he's wand in different motion.

Suddenly Hermione felt something warm in her hand. She looked down to see a pale hand in hers. Looking up to the owner of the hand she was surprised to see Narcissa giving her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry it'll be okay Granger, " she wiped her head around to look at Draco " I mean look at the good side at least your not going be a mudblood anymore."

Normally this would have offended her but there was warmth in his voice that she had never heard so instead she smiled at him and simply said " I'll always be a mudblood Malfoy." Then she squeezed his mother hand and closed her eyes allowing the magic to over come her

Every part of her body tingled, like when you sit on your leg for to long and then start walking she could feel her hair that started on her shoulder move down to her back. Next it was her legs they feet like they were stretching then it was her arms followed by her face. And then as quickly as it started it stopped

She opened her eyes when she heard Narcissa gasp followed by Draco 's 'bloody hell'. Not wanting to see their expressions she looked a Dumbledore who had a genuine smile on his face.

"Maybe you will like to see your self Miss Malfoy."

She was a little taking back bye being called Malfoy but quickly got over it in the curiosity to see what she looked like. She shock her head yes and watched as Dumbledore waved his hand and a mirror appeared. She walked to the full body mirror shaking slightly

It was her turn to gasp, as she looked at her self. Her skin was darker then the normal and her face was fuller but other than that she looked like exactly like Narcissa yet younger and her blonde hair went all the way down to her back to her butt.

Every thing about her was different she was more developed than before and had long firm legs. She hated that she was so different from herself. Every thing was go different. And then she look in her eyes and sighed that was the only thing left from Hermione Granger

"You look beautiful Hermione" Narcissa said

"Thanks " She replied sadly

"Yeah you look good for a mudblood" Draco sneered with a small smile playing on his lips

Hermione was about to say something but Narcissa bet her to it

"Draco that is no way to talk to your new sister " she screeched smacking him in the head.

"I was just joking mum." He said rubbing he's head

Hermione laughed, " I could get used to this." Before turning back to the mirror.


	3. The First Malfoy Ever

Chapter #3: The First Malfoy Ever

"Don't worry sis you'll be fine." Draco said with a smirk on his face from across Hermione where they sit at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. Hermione just gave him a small smile and went back to playing with her food.

It was weird having Malfoy giving her words of encouragement. That had been Harry and Ron's job for so long to have someone else to it was just strange let alone if that person was Draco Malfoy. But that's what had been happening for the last two days. She had spent them with Narcissa and Draco going over their story to make sure it was fool proof.

In the end they had come up with her and Draco being twins. Lucuis hadn't been there for the birth so he would never know about the second child if there were one. Since he of course knew she was pregnant she couldn't hide both children and decided that the boy would have a better chance of protecting himself she sent the girl and the younger of the two to life with some distance realities.

It seemed the hardest part was coming up with a name. Hermione had originally wanted to use her middle name Jane but Dumbledore said it wouldn't be wise and they should go with a more American name. They finally settled with Kacy, which was the name of the heroine in one of her favorite stories.

During this time Malfoy had taking over the role as protective big brother quite quickly. Which in it's self was a very frightening thing. She couldn't understand how he and his mother don't hate her, When she asked Dumbledore about this he stare a her for a long time before saying

" People have a tendency to judge others before they know them and maybe this experience with yourself and the Malfoy's will mend the gap being the houses. Now the Malfoy 's reason for agreeing to this is just that theirs if they wish to tell its up to the entirely so I will not indulge this conversation any longer but I will say this: things are not always as they seem." After that he offered her a lemon drop and left her sitting there confused.

All that had lead to the very moment as she seat across from Malfoy anxiously waiting, more like dreading, for them to finish their food.

"Stop worrying it's not like you haven't done this before," he whispered. The Carmel skin black boy sitting next to him looked at him strangely, before turning back to his desert.

Hermione noticed Blaise's curiosity shock a glare at Malfoy, who just smirked back at her. From what Malfoy had told her he was he's only real friend here. Or as real as friends can get with Slytherin's.

She gulped the last of her pumpkin juice as Dumbledore stood up and the hall went silent. " In light of recent loses we have gained a new student. As you all know Miss Granger trying to protect Mr. Weasley killed Mr. Malfoy-" murmurs started "-because of this the youngest Malfoy was able to come out of her hiding." He gestured for Hermione to get up.

She looked at the Gryffindor table; both Harry and Ron were staring at Dumbledore like he had grown a second head. Looking away she looked a Malfoy who had a smirk on his face but nodded his head telling her it was okay. She sighed and stood up and walked to the chair that had appeared in the middle of that had near the teacher's table. Sitting in it she felt the sorting hat being put on the head.

" Miss Granger welcome," the hat purred in her ear. " I've never had a student dislike their house so much they come a second time. But I'm sorry to disappoint you but my decision I will stand by------- Gryffindor." The hat shouted out loud.

The Great erupted in polite clamps form most of the student. She was even surprised to see the Slytherin's clapping as she looked around but was sure it had something to do with Draco would wore he's usual smirk.

She started walking to the Gryffindor table when Dumbledore stopped her and the clapping. " I will like to introduce Miss Kacy Malfoy, Seventh year, and the first Malfoy ever to be in Gryffindor.


	4. Some New Friends and Some Old Ones

CHAPTER #4: Some New Friends and Some Old Ones

" You know, if you sit there any longer somebody might actually think you really like reading." A voice said from above her.

Hermione turned around to see a smiling red head looking down at her, from where she was reading her book.

"I do like reading," she replied quietly. Standing there smiling at her was Ginny Weasley. She had never been intimidated by the youngest Weasley before, so she wondered why she felt the need to avoid the younger witch's eyes now.

" No need to get all shy on me, I was just joking." Ginny said smiling, with laughter in her voice. "Ginny Weasley," she said holding out her hand for the shy girl to shake.

Hermione looked at her for a second of hesitation. She wasn't so sure if becoming friends with Ginny was such a good idea. It would mean having to be around Ron and Harry more than needed, and wouldn't that draw attention to herself. Not to mention how hard it was going to be not telling them the truth. But Dumbledore never said she couldn't be their friend, did he. So she smiled and took the younger witches hand. " Kacy Malfoy,"

"I know I was at the feast when you got sorted." She said as she sat across from her. " Your in seventh year aren't you?"

Hermione nodded

"I wish I was in seventh year, I have to wait a whole other year before I get out of here. When my brother and Harry leave I'll still be stuck here."

Hermione couldn't help herself. She hadn't seen her friends since they went to rescue Ron. Afterwards she and him had been sent to St. Murgo's and she hadn't wanted visitors. So talking about them seemed to be the next best thing.

"Who?"

" Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter."

Hermione shuck her head full of blonde hair, with a small frown on her face. " I'm sorry I don't know who your talking about." Ginny looked like she just got slapped. So Hermione continued." Are they actors out here, I've watched the BBC a couple times before, but I've never heard of a Harry Potter or Ron Weasley."

"Really!" Ginny said surprised. Hermione could see the wheels turning in her head, and did every thing to suppress the laughter that was fighting to come out. "Well I'm not that surprised that you don't know Ron, he's really no one special, but I thought ever one knew about Harry. Did you know-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt to lecture of Harry Potter; A History. I'm sure its quite interesting weaselette, since you're his biggest fan and all, but we have class." Draco said coming out of nowhere with Blaise and Pansy following in his steps.

Hermione shot him a look over her shoulder before turning back to Ginny and whispering; so the others wouldn't hear." Ignore him, I'll hex him later for that and well finish talking, but I really do need to get to class." She gave Ginny an encouraging smile, before getting up. She turned back to Ginny.

"Save me a sit in the Great Hall for diner."

Ginny nodded in agreement after getting over the embarrassment from Draco's comment.

"Come one Kay your wasting daylight." Draco said from further a head. Hermione waved to Ginny, before running after the trio.

She caught up fairly quickly, and stood on Draco's left." Playing mind games with the little weasel, are we?" He said whispering in her ear.

"Maybe."

He laughed out loud " How Slytherin of you. I think I'm rubbing off on you to soon." He said returning to his normal volume.

" What are you talking about Draco?" Pansy asked

"Just the little weasel, " he replied shrugging with indifference.

"Don't call her that." Hermione shouted

"Draco I think you sister has a soft spot for the weasel." Blaise smirked

Hermione looked at him, he hadn't said two words to her since Draco had introduced them. It wasn't much of a surprise, since she never really saw him talk before. So for him all the sudden to be teasing her caught her off guard. She recovered quickly when Pansy gasped looking horrified.

"You don't think she'll invite the weasel to Christmas Dinner do you?"

"I would hope not, I don't think weasels have much table manners." Draco said looking mocked thoughtful.

With a quick flick of the wand she cased a spell on the three of them." Say weasel again." She dared

Each of the Slytherin's smirked not seeing the moment of the Gryffindor' s wand. So when the three of them opened their mouths to say it simultaneously, they were surprised when nothing came out. They looked around at each other, then at the Gryffindor in front of them, who had a smirk to rival their own.

"Don't you just love wand less magic?" Hermione asked laughing.

The three started making a move to grab her. " I wouldn't do that if I were you." She told them stepping back. But they ignored her and keep coming at her, with another flick of her wand, all three of their backpacks ripped, spilling all their contents on the floor. They all turn around to look at the mess.

Hermione took this as her clue and made a run for it. She ran down he corridors laughing uncontrollably. She had been in class with them and knew none had mastered wordless magic, so they had to get somebody to take the spell off; which meant they had to pick up all their stuff without magic and they would be under the silence spell when they came to class unless somebody took it off. She didn't stop until she got safely to Charms. Talking a sit as far away for the Slytherin's table as possible, which landed her at a table near Harry and Ron. She sat down next to Neville, and gave the shy boy a smile before she started watching the door.

Professor Flitwick walked in class minutes later and told them they were to be Charming pillows across the room using wordless magic.

Hermione normally would have been ecstatic to show off her use of wordless magic, but was to interested in watching the door. Which is the reason she hit Neville with her flying pillow. "Sorry" she said blushing when the door opened and in walked Draco, Pansy, and Blaise.

She watched in humor as the three walked in holding a handful of loose paper and books. It took all it had in her not to start laughing out loud as Draco tried using sign language to explain why they were late, so instead she settled for a big toothy gin. She watched as Pansy started trying sensing Draco' s growing frustration. Then she looked at Blaise who was by the looks of it searching the room for her. When he found her he gave her a rude hand gesture. Not being able to any more she started laughing out loud, earning her the attention of the whole class.

"Miss Malfoy, you obvious seem to know what's wrong with my student, care to enlighten me." Professor Flitwick squeaked in his little voice.

Trying to stop laughing she replied." Yes, I hexed my brother and his friends in the hall right before class, for making fun of my new friend Ginny." This gained her curious looks from both Harry and Ron.

"And what exactly did you do to your brother and his friends?" he asked

"Just a silencing charm because none of them can do wordless magic so I new they'd be stuck unless someone took it off, and then I made their backpacks rip, which is why their they are late because they had to pick it up the muggle way."

"And can you do wordless spell?"

"Yes"

"Brilliant!" he said before turning and taking the spell off the trio. "One point from Gryffindor for using magic in the halls.

Hermione smile down at Draco and his friends "Watch your ass Kacy." Draco said walking to his seat

"Who me big bro?" she said with a grin.

Hermione sensing the fun was over turned back to her pillows, when she noticed Neville staring at her in awe. "What?" she said wiping her face self-consciously.

"You really shouldn't mess with the Slyterins." Neville warned.

Hermione just smiled" thanks but Draco will keep them from doing anything to terrible to me, and if does anything to bad I'll just tell hi- our mom" she replied catching her self slip. With that she went back to banishing her pillows.

Messing with the Slytherins turned about to be a mistake because for the rest of the class they're pillows where banished upside her head. But she didn't try to stop them but let them enjoy their payback, better this than something else, she guessed.

"Are you guys still mad at me?" She asked as the walked down to dinner. " Come on I got hit with about thirty pillows." She whined and they started laughing.

She smile, even though they were the same people who made her life miserable she rather have them as friends than have no one. Not the say she forgave and forgot, because she wasn't naïve, but they were all being kind her, even Draco who knew who she was. He knew her secret and he never tried to use it against her after being with them for a month. Never once had he mentioned it to try to get his way and for that she appreciated him.

"You guys know just like I do you cant stay mad a me for long, I'm the youngest, I'm supposed to be annoying."

"That you are." Draco said laughing

"Yeah, but you guys still love me." With that all three of them made rude sounds. "What ever you all know its true." She said as they walked inside the Great Hall for dinner. She made her way to Ginny, who waved from the Gryffindor table, but not before hearing Blaise cough something that sounded strangely like 'weasel'.


	5. Desires Of His Heart

Disclaimer: some people asked me why I'm writing this all these characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I'll never make any money for it. I tell them it's just for the love of writing.

Lonelybunny14- thanks I will

Ehlonna- I agree with you, every thing happens in time. I'm writing a page a day. I already have the next chapter done, just have to post it

S3v3rusIsMin3- thank you, be patient with me. lol

Christoper Kidwell- your right it never stays a secret for ever so the real question when and how the secret will come out

CHAPTER#5: Desires Of His Heart

Blaise watched her, from out of the window in the library, where he came to 'study'. Really he had just told his friends that because he couldn't stand being in her presence any longer. So while they went outside to enjoy the snow, he was inside watching them.

It started two weeks ago when she pulled that prank on them for talking about the weaselette, as they liked to call her. The look on her face was so happy and her laughter as she ran away from them, down the hall. Even though it pained him to think it, that sound was magical. It had haunted his daydreams and night dreams. He couldn't get the sound of it out of his head.

It wasn't only him; he noticed happily, no, she was getting to them all. Pansy was talking more, and not about people. He could hear them in the common room laughing about little things. And that wasn't anything compared to the changes in Draco. A first Blaise wasn't sure if these change was the works of losing his father, whom he knew, he hated, or because of the gain of the sibling he knew, his friend always wanted. But now it was no doubt in his mind. His friends were happier.

She was taking the whole school by storm. Walking down the halls with her silver locks flowing behind her as the newly appointed head girl. Second best in al their classes, with him being first of course. And he had the sickening feeling she was holding back, that if she really tried she'd beat him.

All that he could take, what was getting to him was how very responsive his body seemed to be to her. She brush up against him on accident or lightly touch him and his skin burned for hours. When she walked by quickly as he got a whiff of her essence, he can't stop himself from taking deep breaths. Or when she was smiling at one of the Gryffindor boys a monster in him roared to rip the person limb from limb and the scary part he wasn't so sure if it was a bad idea.

The worst part of all this; the dreams, the feeling, the aching desire was that while luckily she seemed to be oblivious to all this, Pansy seemed to be painfully obvious to it all. She'd been giving him weird looks and hurrying to sit by Draco so the only empty one was by Kacy.

Luckily she seemed to like the weaselette, so she wasn't around as much as in the beginning. She only has been here for two month and already she had him ready to kill out of jealousy.

When she first came, a couple of days after Halloween, after with the whole incident with Potter, he thought it was a little weird of her turning up all of the sudden, but after Draco explained his mother hiding her from their father, and him being gone now, he understood totally. The first month, she was nothing but his best mate's sister. Then a month later, the first week of December, when she hexed them, he's views of her began to change. He started noticing little things; like when see was reading she would play with her ear or the earring she's wearing at the moment. When they're in class and she knows the answer she waits and look around trying to give someone else a chance to answer the question, and if they do she makes this adorable pouting face. He found himself answering questions more often just to see it.

He'd always been the silent type. Even in class he didn't flaunt he's knowledge like Granger had. Instead him listened and did well on any test and quiz given to him. So why had he found himself talking, hoping she would laugh or smile at something he said. He was driving himself crazy and he knew it.

"Blaise you hear me?" He looked up from the paragraph he had just reread for the seventh time. And there she was standing in front of him out of breath. He looked out the window, next to, where He was supposed to be writing his Transfiguration report. Indeed the snowball fight they were having was abandoned and taking up by some first years.

"Are you done with your essay, are you coming to lunch?" she asked

"Where the others?" he asked instead

"Waiting for us, I told them I'd come get you" she looked around at all his papers " are you coming or do you want to stay."

But Blaise wasn't playing attention to this, she had snow in her hair and it was taking all his will power not to succumb to the urges to wipe it out.

"Come on you need to eat something," she said gather his papers with a flick of her wand " your can't even focus."

That's cause you're here 

"You need food." Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the library. He allowed her to drag him all the way to the Great Hall. Throwing in excuses why not to go to dinner so she wouldn't let go. "Here you go," she said handing him his bag " see you after dinner. " she called as she walked to her table.

He walked to his own and sit down across from Draco. " You finish it.

" Almost"

"What! You were in there all day." Pansy said

He shrugged " fell asleep" then started paling His plate with food

"Well you missed it," Draco said laughing as Pansy snickered "Kacy cursed Nott, we called time out from the snowball fight cause it was getting cold, anyway Nott decided to throw one last snowball at her as she walked up the steps. She turned around so fast and hit him with a nasty Bat-Bogey hex. Shes hanging around the little weaselette to much."

"That's why she had so much snow in her hair." He said thinking out loud

"What? " Draco replied

"Oh nothing" he covered up rubbing his neck. But when he looked up Pansy lifted an eyebrow at him knowingly. He quickly looked away, not wanting to give anymore a way. Blaise looked down the Slytherin table. " So where Nott then," he said not seeing he's fellow seventh year.

"Still in the hospital when I suppose," Malfoy shrugged " told you it was a pretty nasty one."


	6. Tells Of Hermione

A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviews the story and you who just read it. Now I'm not forcing any one to review it's your choice, it just lets me know I'm not the only one reading it.

Demoness-MarlstoneWells69ner- I know Its Granger I was typing so fast I didn't notice and since ganger is a word the computer didn't tell me ;) and not yet but its coming. And stupied me didn't reread it.

nadia the demented one- I like your screen name I wish I would have thought of that but back to the review thanks I try.

Sango .A.R- I update everyday don't worry

S3v3rusIsMin3- lol so many people make her crybabies in their story and I think Hermione is so much stronger than that.

PirateFanatic- awesomeness I'm going to have to use that. I like

Like I said before I like reviews good or bad I will answer them unless you rather me not yours

Disclaimer: some people asked me why I'm writing this all these characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I'll never make any money for it. I tell them it's just for the love of writing.

lets Begin

CHAPTER #6: Tells Of Hermione

"Ginny?" Hermione said softly

" Yes" Ginny answered

Hermione sighed from were she was sitting in front of the red head, who, at the moment was braiding her hair. They had come to the girl's dorm, right after dinner, to have a sleep over. It was decided they should spend the first night of Christmas vacation together since both were going home for the holiday. Ginny to the Burrow and Hermione to the Malfoy mansion.

But that wasn't what was bothering the blonde witch. It seemed like everyone was whispering about her. Not the blonde her they saw in front of them, but the brunet that they all thought was gone. The most infuriating part was nobody would say any to her about it. Like she was some kind of intruder.

" Promise you wont get made or anything."

"I promise Kacy, what's wrong, you know you can tell me."

Hermione sighed again, she wondered to herself why it was so hard to talk about herself, of all people. It just felt weird, she knew what happened with Lucius, but she needed to see what everyone thought happened.

" What happened to Hermione?" she kept her voice low not wanting to anger the young witch.

Ginny was silent for a long time. Hermione held her breath wondering if this was a good idea. She didn't want Ginny to close up and start treating her different. She was her only real friend in Gryffindor. Not to say the people weren't nice to her, cause they were. They just seem to be distant; it wasn't the same loving environment that Hermione was used to. Then again, see wasn't Hermione to them any more, was she.

Finally Ginny spoke, " Hermione was best friend with Ron and Harry. They did everything together, the Golden Trio, we called them. Hermione was the smart one, she figured out any puzzle they faced. She also kept them from killing the Slytherins." At this she laughed," Harry was the powerful one, he kept them safe from danger, that's after he got them in it of course. " She smiled." And my brother, Ron, he was the loyal one of them. He always had their back, he keep them laughing. Almost like the glue that kept them together. They were perfect together, unstoppable."

She paused. Hermione took this time to again ask her. " What happen to her?"

" Ron got kidnapped, there was a porkey and it took him to the deatheaters. Harry and Hermione were so worried-" she shook her head. " They didn't want to wait for the ministry, so they took a second porkey. From what Ron tells me they all were caught. Hermione was able to free her and Harry and they went looking for Ron. When they found him-" she stopped and got up and sat down in front of Hermione. Looking in her eyes she continued. "- Your father was standing over him. He was ready to kill him because Harry and Hermione had escaped. I guess he figured at least he got one. Any ways, he started taunting Hermione; calling her filth and scum. He screamed ' he filthy MUDBLOOD!"

Hermione shivered remembering Lucius spitting in her face as he screamed.

"Hermione was in raged she sent a Cutting curse at him, Followed by another, and another. Then Harry disarmed Lucius and broke his wand. She got so sad after she killed him. They sent her to St. Murgo 's for shock. She killed herself days later.

Hermione flinched like she was just slapped. She had indeed hit Lucius with a cutting curse, but only one, not three. That was only because she was angry, it wasn't like she meant to kill him. It was an accident and they made it seem like she killed him in cold blood.

For the rest of the night Hermione was silent she let Ginny talk and tell her stories about life at the Burrow. She only smiled and nodded, not able to get Ginny's story out her head.

_She sent a Cutting curse at him, Followed by another, and another._

_Another _

_And Another _

_And Another_

But she tried to act normal, she didn't wont Ginny to worry, or think anything was wrong with her. So she kept a smile on her face and tried to enjoy the night.

" –I tried to talk to them but they either ignore me or blow up."

"Huh?" Hermione said coming back to the conversation.

" Ron and Harry, I said 'I tried to talk to them about Hermione, you know, tell them how she wouldn't want them to mop around and be sad but they just ignore me or blow up. I can't take it anymore seeing them like this. What do you think I should do?"

Hermione thought back to when Sirius died. She would ask Harry to talk about it in front of Ron, knowing he would tell her to leave it. Then she would use reverse psychology and say how he was right and talking about it wouldn't do any good. Harry would fall for it every time and all they had to do was sit and listen.

She smiled to her self, thinking about her two best friends " Just be there for them let them rant and don't get mad. Just stay there, when their done they should open up."

Ginny looked thoughtfully. " You think I'll work, their kind of thick."

Hermione just laughed. How many times had she thought the same thing? She smiled at Ginny. " Trust me, it should work."

Hermione' s mood had lightened incredibly. She got in spirit of the whole sleepover and let Ginny give her a make over before returning the favor. They ate junk food nicked form the kitchen, and had pillow fights. Finally they both fell asleep sprawled out on the bed.


	7. Family

Disclaimer: some people asked me why I'm writing this all these characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I'll never make any money for it. I tell them it's just for the love of writing.

A/N: _I just want to say sorry for not posting the story yesterday. I went to go see Harry Potter ootp, so I figured everybody else did as well. The last chapter and this one were originally one big chapter but I cut it, that's why it might be a little short. I like this part better than the last so I hope you enjoy. Also thanks for the reviews even though I wasn't handling business._

_p.s – who's going to the borders release party on the 20__th_

_Lets Start-----------------------------------------------------------------------. _

CHAPTER #7: Family

"Come on, let's go find the other Slytherins." Draco said looking over his shoulder to Hermione, Blaise and Pansy. They were just boarding the Hogwarts Express, heading home for Christmas.

"- umm you guys go ahead. I'm going to go find Ginny." Hermione replied. Yes, the other Slytherins were nicer to her, than the other_ Gryffindor_s but sitting in a compartment full of them was not her idea of fun.

" You sure." Blaise asked

"Yeah I'll be fine." With that she walked further down the corridor looking for Ginny's bright red hair. She had looked through almost all the compartment windows when she finally spotted her hair. "Ginny there you are I've been looking for you everywhere!" she proclaimed opening the door.

Looking around all see seen was Harry and Ron staring at her from their chess game. No Ginny. She stared back at them then looked behind her, to the empty corridor. Turning back to him.

" – Sorry I thought you were Ginny," she said looking at Ron. At this Harry started laughing, looking at Ron's angry face.

"Don't be mad mate, you and Ginny do kind of look alike." He said laughing harder.

"N-no I didn't mean it like that." Hermione stuttered. " I meant your hair, I saw your hair through the glass and thought you were Ginny. Look can you tell her I'm looking for her." She turned to leave when Harry stopped her.

"Stay, she'll be here any minute." She turned to look at him, and then at Ron. They hadn't spoken once to her and now he was offering her a seat. She looked them over once more before walking in and closing the door. Hermione sat down next to Ron and across from Harry and watched them play their game, in silence.

"You went to school in American right?" Harry asked breaking the awkward silence.

" Yeah I lived in California with my great aunt, she home schooled me." Hermione answered.

She and Harry went on with this conversation for half an hour. He asked simple questions and they keep it impersonal. Ron hadn't said anything the whole way until he asked.

"Did you always know your dad was a deatheater or is this something totally new to you?"

She stared at him in shock for a while. Not knowing if she should answer or ignore it. Ron had never been one for bluntness before, what was she suppose to say. She settled for say nothing and gawking at him in disbelief.

"Ron!" Harry shouted seeing the look on her face.

"No Harry, I'm not trying to be mean, I just want to know if she knew he was a deatheater, if not we should warn her that her brothers one too.

"Ignore him, he's just needs some food in his system." Harry said trying to make light out of the situation. But Ron had other plans.

" Don't lie to her, she should know her brothers following in her fathers foot steps. I wouldn't be surprised if he walked in here right now and try to kill me, just like his father tried. He's nothing but scum and you should know the truth about your loving brother."

Both Hermione and Harry were shocked by Ron's outburst. Neither said anything, but for different reasons. Harry because he had never heard his friend talk openly about that night and Hermione, she was furious. How dare he.

"Take that back!" she hissed trying to calm herself down. She didn't even understand why she was so mad, all she knew was the last time she was this angry, she had killed Lucius and murdering her best friend didn't seem like a good idea at the moment.

But Ron was on a roll and had no intention to stop now. " Why, truth hurts to much, Malfoy. Get over it, the sooner you accept the truth the better. "

Hermione didn't notice herself jump from her seat, her wand pointed straight at Ron. Nor did she hear the incantation being screamed for her mouth. All she knew was a moment later she was breathing hard and Ron was growing tentacles. She could feel the tears rolling down her cheek and see Harry's bewildered expression. She didn't know what spell she had used or what to say to Harry. So she did the only logical thing. She turned and ran as fast as she could out the compartment.

She opened the Slytherin compartment with the tears still flowing freely down her face. Draco Pansy and Blaise stood instantly seeing the distraught look upon her face.

" What's wrong?" Pansy said pulling out her wand.

" Did someone hurt you" Blaise asked, his face twisted in rage.

"No, I'm fine," she said walking in and slumping down in an empty seat. " I just hexed Ron, no big deal." She looked around at the three still standing Slytherins and sighed. " Sit down, I'm fine." Draco had a shocked look on his face and she could she the questions flash in his eyes. But it was Pansy who spoke first.

" You cursed the weasel?"

"Yeah" she said shrugging

"Why?" Blaise asked next.

She looked down at the ground than up at Draco. " He called you a deatheater." She said simply.

"Me?" Draco replied pointing to himself.

"Yeah, Look its no big deal okay. I already hexed him for it and he's probably still growing tentacles as we speak. No need to get revenge." she was looking around at the Slytherins who still looked unconvinced when Draco asked.

" Why you do it?" He had this look on her face that Hermione had never seen before. It was like pride mixed with shock and something she couldn't put her finger on. She looked him straight in the eyes. He had been the only one she could really talk to lately. He never pushed her to talk or criticize her when she missed her friends and longed to talk to them. No, he was just there when she needed him and kept everyone off her back when she needed space. Surprising, as it was he had became a friend, even more he was. What was he what good word described what he was to her now? Then it clicked.

"Family. No body messes with my family, but me."

_Draco smirked at this." Family huh?"_


	8. Keeping Him Warm

Disclaimer: if J. K. Rowling wants to give me Harry and the others, I will gladly take them, but as far as I know; I don't own any thing Harry Potter except for my books.

A/N: you guys had me laughing wit the review, and I was tempted to add earlier but I willed myself not to. This part is a lot longer I hope you like it.

0o0oooo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

CHAPTER #8- Keeping Him Warm

"Hermione you betrayed us, how can you expect us to forgive you." Harry screamed at her, at the top of his lung.

"I didn't mean to, I had no choice, they were going to kill me." She cried, tears running down her face like wild fire.

"I told you she was a spy!" Ron spat, as he turned his nose up at her.

"No, no, that's not true." She tried to get her words out but all that came were sobs. " You guys are my best friends."

"Then why did you do it Hermione?" Harry questioned. "Or should I say Kacy, Kacy, Kacy?" Harry repeated his words like a broken tape recorder.

"Kacy, Kacy, Kacy wake up." Hermione opened her eyes to see Blaise looking down at her; he's hand shaking her gently. "Kays it's time to get up, we're at King Cross."

"What?" Hermione said blinking, trying to adjust her eyes to the sudden light. She looked past Blaise to see Draco and Pansy already grabbing their trunks. Hermione yawned and got up to stretch. Walking to the shelf she didn't see her stuff, she turned to Draco. " Where's my trunk?"

"Don't look at me." He said nodding his head towards Blaise at the door.

Hermione walked to the Slytherin boy, but didn't even see his trunk." What you do with my stuff?" she asked looking at him curiously, as Draco and Pansy passed by them and out onto the platform.

"Don't worry I shrunk it, it's in my pocket." He said following the two out. Hermione ran behind him with a scolding looking on her face.

"We're not supposed to do magic away from Hogwarts." She huffed.

Blaise stopped walking and turn to look straight at her " Well then I guess it's a privilege of being in Slytherin, that I don't give a damn." He smirked.

She didn't say anything as they began walking again. Draco and Pansy were ahead of them by a few feet holding hands. Hermione sighed, as she caught herself looking for her parents, remembering who she was; she leaned against Blaise and asked.

" Do you know how Draco and I are getting home?"

"We're taking the flow" he replied not looking at her.

"We?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, me and Pansy are staying the night before returning home."

The rest of the walk was silent, for Hermione could think of nothing more to say. Shortly Draco and Pansy came to a stop not to far ahead. When Hermione and Blaise reached them in front of the out-door fireplace. Draco dropped two sickles in a metal cup and the floo powder appeared. Draco and Pansy stepped in at the same time holding hands; Draco dropped the powdered and said simply.

"Malfoy Manor" before the green flames engulfed him and Pansy. Blaise went in next, leaving Hermione standing there looking after him.

"How rude" she hissed out loud to no one.

Stepping in the light green flames, she felt the familiar tingly and said as clearly as possible "Malfoy Manor!"

She felt herself spinning soon as the green flame engulfed her. Seeing hundreds of fireplaces as she spun faster and faster. She didn't think she was going to keep her breakfast down when she came to a stop and tumbled out of the fireplace into Blaise's waiting arms.

"-Uh, thanks." She said as she looked up into his smirking face.

"No problem."

She looked around at the massive sitting room. " Where's Draco and Pansy?"

Suddenly there was a knowing gin on his face. " Catching up. They should be at it was night."

"Who, should be at what, all night?" Narcissa said walking into the room.

"Nothing aunt Cissa" he smiled sweetly at her before heading to the door.

Narcissa turned to her newest house guest" Let me show you to your room."

O0o0o0000o0oo0o0o0o0000000o

Hermione knocked on the door in front of her waiting for the person on the other side to answer.

"Come in." they called and she opened the door and looked around the dark room. Blaise was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling. She looked at him, then to the enchanted ceiling like the one at Hogwarts.

She smirked at him. "Let me guess, another perk of being a Slytherin."

"No actually, this is a courtesy of your mom, She knows I like star gazing so she enchanted it for me." With that he turned away, his back to her, hoping she'd get the picture and leave him to his thoughts. She didn't. Instead she plopped down next to him.

She laughed and did it again. " I hope my bed is this bouncy." She said to his back, as she started wiggling to get comfortable.

He looked at her over his shoulder." Why don't you go test it and see."

She ignored the attitude he was giving her and sighed as she found her comfort zone. "Nah I'll pass."

" Why are you even in here?" He asked finally turning to face her.

Because my new room is next to Pansy's and she and Draco are' how did you say it?' catching up."

Blaise laughed

" All I hear is the bed rocking, it'd nerve racking. There cant be that much catching up in the world."

" You don't know the half of it." He chuckled. For the first time he noticed how close she was to him. " You can stay in here but do you have to lay here." He said trying to push her off the bed.

"Stop, I'm comfortable here," she pushed back until he gave up trying to get her off by force instead he tried to convince her off

"What if Draco walks in here and see you lying on my bed. He'll blow a basket."

"First of all I'm about to be seventeen in a while, if he has a problem with me laying here that's just it, he's problem, it has nothing to do with me. And second how can he talk about us; when we're not doing anything, and he and Pansy are in there knocking boots."

"What's knocking boots?" Blaise asked confused.

"It's a muggle saying. That's not important, what is important is he's a hypocrite if he try's to get mad. And plus I think Pansy's got he's undivided attention at the moment." She laughed.

"What about your mom, I don't think she'd appreciate you lying in my bed. I mea-"

"She left half and hour ago, said she was going to a Mrs. Pattenson's for dinner and wouldn't be back till late and not to wait up." She said cutting him off.

Changing the subject she asked. " So, what did you get me for Christmas?"

"Nothing" he said simply turning to look back at the stars.

" What?" She shouted, putting her palm to her heart looking mocked offended. " Ouch that hurts. I thought you loved me."

"Well you thought wrong," he paused " besides you didn't get me nothing."

"Yes I did. But I guess I'll have to take it back." She pouted.

" You do that." He sneered looking away from the very face he had been thinking about before she came.

" Bloody hell, what do you have stuck up your ass?"

Blaise sat up straight, looking her right in the eyes. " I was minding my own business; thinking peacefully before you came in here, disrupting me." He spat.

What he didn't say was what she was disrupting; was him driving himself crazy thinking about her. Mopping because Draco was in there fucking the shit out of Pansy when he and Kacy barely talked to each other.

" Fine I'll be quite but don't make me leave." Kacy said turning to watch the stars.

O0o0o0o0o0ooooooo0o0o0o0o00

" I'm sure they've stopped bye now." Blaise said not taking his eyes off the stars.

They had been lying there for thirty minutes, neither talking, just enjoying the stars. During this time Blaise found that it was easier to calm his hormones if he didn't look at her. He could still smell and feel her closeness and that alone drove him, but looking into those big, gorgeous brown eyes would push him over the edge. So he kept his eyes on the stars, looking nowhere else.

" Kacy." He turned to her for the first time since she had quite talking to find her fast asleep. She arms were tucked under her face like a pillow and her body was facing him. She had an angelic look on her face and he instantly wished he had a camera to capture the portrait before him, so he could have it forever.

He thought about taking her to her bed, but quickly discarded it as a bad idea, for two reasons. One; her room was next to Pansy's which was all the way on the east wing of the of the manor. Two was for more selfish reasons; he didn't want to be parted from her.

So he quickly got out of bed and walked to the other side. Cupping her in his arms he pulled the covers back and laid her down. He pulled the covers over her and walked back to he's side and got in.

Turning towards her, he watched the soft rise and fall of her breathing. He's hands itched with a longing to touch her fair skin. Practicing self restraint he keep his hands at his side, but it was getting harder as the temptation grow stronger.

He verbally abused himself as he reached out and touched her cheek. It was so soft and warm, but he moments later realized it was a big mistake for he wanted more now.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into him. He froze when she moved; he held his breath praying she wouldn't wake up. But she just readjusted herself turning her back to him but snuggling closer, than she was still again. He sighed and re-wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

To Blaise, it felt so natural to hold her. He wondered if there was such a thing as a past life and if so did he hold her in it as well. He closed his eyes and buried he face and he soft blonde hair. He took a deep breath inhaling the sweet scent of jasmine. He held her tighter and let his body relax into hers. Soon he was fast asleep, Hermione still safely in his arms.

0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o00ooo0o0o0o0o

Hermione tried to snuggle deeper into her firm bed as the sun threatened to awake her. She breathed in a familiar scent of fresh air and chocolate and couldn't remember from where she knew it. All she knew was that it seemed to be surrounding her at the moment and she wondered if the house elf's sprayed it on her blanket.

She had been fight a losing battle to stay asleep when she felt something around her waist pull her back into something firm, behind her. Her body tensed as she lay there wandering what was pulling her back.

It was then that the memories of the night before flooded her senses, images of her and Blaise talking, the stars on the ceiling and falling asleep in his bed suddenly attacked her mind.

She knew her first reaction should have been to jump up and get as far away from him and his bed as quickly as quickly as possible. But something in the back of her mind told her to stay and enjoy the moment. She did.

She turned to him and buried her face in his chest and smiled to herself when he held her tighter. She snuggled against him and enjoyed the scent of chocolate and fresh air that played on her nose. She had to admit that Blaise felt good; he was firm and warm, the thought of his arms around her waist gave her goose bumps even those she wasn't cold and when he's warm breath touched her neck she shiver involuntarily.

But every good thing comes to an end. This one did when she started thinking about a relationship between them. Not only was he a Slytherin and she a Gryffindor, but she was also living a lie. What would he think when there was no more Kacy and Hermione was back? 'He'd hate me' she thought and knew it was time to go.

She started rising slowly not wanting to awaken him, but he just held her tighter when she tried to move. She tried to slide down to the end of the bed and got a couple inches away when he pulled her back to her original spot. She turned her back to him and tried to ease his hands loose-.

"Stop!" he hissed and she jumped not knowing he was up.

"Blaise?" she asked softly turning again to face him.

His bright blue eyes looked right into hers. Her stomach flipped flopped as she stared into his beautiful eyes. "Blaise I have to go." She said softly, as she tried to raise herself out of his arms.

"No!" he wined keeping her where she was.

"But I have to." She said soothingly.

" You cant your keeping me warm." He whispered in her ear and she again shivered feeling his breath on her.

"That's what blankets are for." She said sighing. "What if Draco sees us." She figured using his words against him might prove more effective. It didn't.

"Fuck Draco!" he growled in return

She knew this was going nowhere and was out of idea's so she did the only thing she hadn't so far." Blaise please." She whispered softly in his ear.

This time, it was he who shivered, before sighing and releasing his hold on her. She got up slowly, looking him in the eyes as she did. "Thanks." She said softly before leaning forward and planting a kiss on his cheek. She blushed slightly and got out of the bed and headed for the door.

Only one of the two of them was aware of the chill that suddenly engulfed them both. He growled and buried his head in the pillow that still held her scent, cursing to himself.

_The other oblivious one crept quietly to her room, not realizing she felt colder with each step away from him she took_


	9. The Best Christmas Gifts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter except for my books unfortunately.

A/N: Sorry for not writing for a couple days but I'm moving and I'm trying to spend as much time with my family before I go. Thanks for the reviews and those of you that added me or the story to your favorites

Chapter#9 – The Best Christmas Gifts

Blaise and Pansy left the next day, to spend time with their families. Leaving Hermione and the two Malfoys, to really get to know each other. It also left her time to despise herself.

The Malfoys were great to her. Narcissa, she learned had the best taste in fashion. Her walk in closet was full with so many exquisite pieces; all Hermione could do was stare at them in awe. Hermione, who had never been one to wear much jewelry, was breathless, when showed the priceless stones the older woman had. But what got to her was when Narcissa told her she was welcome to borrow any of then if ever needed. Hermione was speechless.

Draco of course was a prat, teasing her about not knowing how to fly, but without his old venom. So she just pouted slightly and told his mom. Which earned him a smack in the head and an innocent smile from Hermione.

They were kind and understanding, and made her feel like a total monster, unworthy of it all. She couldn't understand why they treated her so nice. 'I Killed your husband for goodness sake' she thought when Narcissa asked her what she wanted for Christmas, the day before. She knew Draco despised Deatheaters, but Lucius was still his father. So today, instead of going shopping with Narcissa, she stayed home and cursed herself.

Hearing yelling out side her window, she went to it. Seeing two brooms zoom by at full speed, she smiled thinking of Harry and Ron.

"Hey!" she yelled smiling.

"Hey yourself." Blaise said flying back to her window ceil.

She smiled." I didn't know you were here."

"I just came." He flashed her a dazzling smile. " Why don't you come out and fly with us."

"I can't."

" Sure you can, there are extras in the broom shed."

"She doesn't know how to fly." Draco laughed, as he flow over and hovering besides his friend.

"Really?" Blaise said turning his attention back to the beauty in front of him. He watched her blushed and got a sudden idea. "I'll teach you, if you want."

Hermione smile" no I'm okay, I'm not really fond of heights."

" You'll never get over your fear unless you try." Blaise encouraged.

" Man, leave it, she'll probably just fall on her ass." Draco laughed

Hermione looked at him wondering how long it would take him to hit the ground if she stunned him right then. " I'll do it."

O0o0o0o

Draco smirked watching his best friend smile at the girl genuinely. ' Hermione you don't know what you got yourself into' he thought taking off for him room.

Draco wasn't stupid. He could see the interest in his friend's eyes. He also knew what ever Blaise wanted he went after until he got it. 'Granger doesn't stand a chance.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione looked down from the window ceil to the ground. "You want e to do what?" she choked.

"Look don't worry, just flip your leg over my broom and I'll take you to the shed to get one."

"Look Blaise, how about I just walked down and meet you there."

"It will take you longer, just get on." Blaise said grabbing her arm.

Hermione sighed and looked at the grown once more, before doing as he instructed. She kicked her leg over the back of his broom and quickly grabbed a hold of his waist taking a deep breath. The Broom swayed from side to side and she gripped him tighter

"Now don't look down, just enjoy the ride" Blaise said before taking off full speed.

Hermione let out a squeal and buried her face in his back. She could hear Blaise laughing openly, she wanted to hit him but didn't want to risk letting go of him and falling of the speeding broom.

She could feel the wind wiping through her hair and a relaxing feeling taking over her. She opened one eye and looked at the beautiful landscape in front of her. She breathed in the fresh air of the Mountains and suddenly understood why Harry and Ron loved flying so much.

O0o0oo0o0o

It was almost an hour before Blaise flow back to the broom shed. He was enjoying the feel of Kacy's arms around him too much to let it pass. So he took her on a ride through the mountains that surrounded the Malfoy manor. He could feel her slowly relaxing and enjoying the ride. To his pleasure she never let go of him, she keep her arms wrapped securely around him the whole time. To say the least he was starting to regret offering to teach her. It meant no longer giving her a ride for she would be able to do that on her own.

He came to a stop in front of the broom shed and steadied the broom for she could get off. Blaise opened the shed and choose her a cleansweep " okay now hold it up and put it in between your legs, yeah just like that" as he watched her thoughts of her straddling him that very same way, began feeling his mind. He shook his head trying to stay focused.

'Now push off."

"Blaise I can't." She pouted, " I'm scared."

He walked behind her " scoot up a little." He straddled the broom behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Now your going to have to kick of hard, I'm going to keep you steady but your controlling the broom, okay"

"Okay." He could hear her taking a deep breath before she kicked off. They slowly began climbing higher into the air. " How do I make it stop going higher?" she asked

" You have to level it, point it straight a head, leveled with the ground. There you go." He said when she got the broom to go straight. " Now lean forward against the broom."

0o0o0o

Hermione followed his directions and couldn't believe she was actually flying a broom. She leaned forward and realized quickly that they were going faster and faster. She tried to pull up to make the broom slow down but stopped as Blaise whispered in her ear.

"Don't be afraid, I wont ever let go."

Hermione didn't know where she got the courage but she looked back at him. " Never?" she asked

"Never"

" You promise"

Blaise smiled at her." I promise."

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Bye Blaise, thanks for the lessons" Hermione smile while watching her friend step into the fireplace.

"Yeah thanks for not letting her fall on her ass." Draco smirked sarcastically.

Hermione watched Blaise laugh as she smack Draco on the arm.

"See you later guys" He waved before dropping the floo powder" Zabini Manor." The flames engulfed him as him gave one final wave at the two of them. When he was gone Draco turned to Hermione.

" You know you didn't have to flirt with him so much, he already likes you."

"I wasn't flirting!" Hermione blushed.

"Yeah whatever, next time just snogg him and get it over with."

" Like you do Pansy." Hermione retorted. " You know you should really place a silencing charm on the bedroom next time."

It was Draco's turn to blush," You heard us?"

" How could I not?" Hermione said. She was enjoying teasing Draco for a change. " The real question is whether your mother knows are not." Her time for teasing ended quickly for the next thing to come out of Draco's mouth was.

" That's because I have skills." He smirked walking out the room. He turned at the door and looked at her over his shoulder. "You better hope Blaise is as good as I am." Then he laughed walking out the door, leaving a red faced Hermione standing there dumbstruck.

0o0o0oooo0o00000o0o0o00o0

The next few days went on with out incident. She spent the Days with Draco flying, with the occasional visit from Pansy or Blaise and once from Crabbe and Goyle. The visits with Pansy were usually short for Hermione, seeing that Draco would eventually drag her off to go and shagg. The nights however were spent in the company of different pureblood wizarding family's. Narcissa thought it would be best if people got to know Hermione, that way there would be no need to believe rumors because they'd know first hand. She was actually really serious when it came to her reputation so Hermione stayed on her best behavior at all times.

When they went to meet the Zabini's Hermione was slightly intimidated by Blaise's mother's beauty. The older woman just smiled at her knowingly making Hermione blush but at the same time putting her at ease. The only strange part in the meeting was that when she went to shake hands with Blaise's most recent step father; Draco grabbed the mans hand before she could then pushed her aside. She just gave the man a polite smile and looked a Draco like he was crazy. The rest of the night Draco, Pansy, and Blaise himself all stirred her clear of the man. She gave Draco a questioning look and he told her he would explain later.

Later never came and Hermione forgot all about it. It was two days before Christmas and she was now walking to the sitting room where Narcissa had summoned her. She got to the door and opened it; there was a couple sitting on the sofa with their backs to her. She looked to Narcissa, who smiled at her.

" Come Hermione, there's some friends of mine I want you to meet."

Hermione stopped in her tracks, staring at the smiling woman. She began wondering if Narcissa had lost her mind for using her real name in front f strangers. She gripped her wand just in case this was some kind of trap.

" Come dear." Narcissa said in a reassuring voiced.

Hermione walked to her slowly and turned to the woman and man in front of her. She stopped dead and stare. She could feel her breath picking up and her muscles tense. She thought about running but instead she looked at Narcissa and Draco, they both we wearing smiles. Narcissa gave her a nod and a little push forward and Hermione ran to the couples waiting arms.

" Mom, Dad!" She shouted as her parents embraced her tightly. " Oh I've missed you guys so much."

" We missed you too honey!" her mom choked squeezing her tighter. "Now let me get a look at you dear." She said as she pulled Hermione out of her hug.

" I see you finally learned how to control that puff." Her father joked tugging on her blonde locks. She swatted his hand away from her head smiling. " Oh honey, stop teasing her." Her mother said coming to her rescue.

" Hermione we thought about it and figured this would be the best gift we could give you." Narcissa said smiling

"It is." Hermione said smiling up at her parents

"Well we'll leave you guys to catch up." Narcissa said ushering Draco out the room.

"No stay!" Hermione turned to them. "I want to spend the day with my family." She smiled at her parents, and then looked to the Malfoys. " All of them.

Narcissa had tears in her eyes and Draco wore a silly gin.

"Well in that case-" Narcissa said smiling at Hermione fondly. " Who wants tea?"

"My pumpkin on a broom?" Hermione's dad asked teasingly after all the tea was handed out " We had to force you on the airplane when we went to our trip to the Bahamas."

"We'll Mr. Granger I don't know what a airplane is but Hermione here isn't that bad a flyer." Draco boosted for her. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"And I have you to thank for her transformation?" Hermione dad asked looking at Draco.

" No, my mate Blaise is the one that taught her to fly."

"Blaise huh, and I'm correct in thinking this Blaise is a young man?"

"Daddy!" Hermione shouted looking completely scandalized.

"What, I just want to know who got my baby girl to over come her fear."

"Well if anything Draco did."

"Me?" he said looking at her confused.

"Yeah." She smiled at him. "Don't you remember, you said that I would just fall on my butt."

"Draco you didn't?" His mother scolded.

Hermione laughed

"Ma, didn't you hear her, if I didn't say what I said she would have never concurred her fear." Draco smirked

Hermione father laughed at the two of them. " You guy remind me of your aunt and I when we were younger, always fighting, trying to get the other in trouble." He smiled. " Well pumpkin, come show me what you can do with a broom." He stood turning to Draco. " You said you can fly out here right?"

Draco stood also." Yea I'll even show you how, that is if you tell me why you call her pumpkin."

"Don't you dare dad!"

"Well you see, when Hermione here was little she had the biggest head in our county, like a little pumpkin." He father finished and Draco laughed.

"I'll never hear the end of this dad."

"It's the truth, you should be proud of your big head baby, well former big head." He smiled

They headed to the Quidditch patch where Hermione's dad started of on a broom with her. But he got the hang of it quickly and soon Draco was going over the rules.

"Man, If Blaise was here we could go two on two." Draco sighed.

"Why don't you call him, I'd love to meet the boy my daughter fancies." He smiled

"I don't fancy Blaise dad." Hermione blushed. " Besides Blaise doesn't know about this." She said gesturing to her body.

"Hermione!" The three of them looked down to see Narcissa and Hermione's mom walking on the patch below them. " Were going shopping, come down." Her mom called.

"Eww." Hermione turned to her father who ad snorted and laughed.

"Well you don't have to come Henry." Her mom said hearing him also.

"Do I have to go mother?" Draco asked.

"Well we don't really need you guys so if you want, you can stay here." She hadn't finished her sentence before Draco and Hermione's father were back on their brooms.

"Men." Her mother snorted.

O0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh Kacy that is beautiful on you!" Hermione's mother exclaimed from behind her.

"It sure is dear." Narcissa added.

They had been shopping for hours. Her mother and Narcissa were just basically throwing dresses at her to try on. Not that she was complaining. So far she had 3 dress robes, 5 new skirts and 15 different tops, not forgetting the 3 pair of shoes.

Hermione was in heaven. Blaise was coming over for Christmas and she wanted to look good for him and Pansy. Not that she liked him or anything. So she smiled and tried on anything they gave her. After they paid for the clothes they bought out of that store they walked outside.

"Hermione isn't that Harry and Ron." Her mother asked pointing to the two red and one raven head people walking in their direction.

"Mom don't let them see you." Hermione said grabbing at her mothers arm. It was to late for the next second she heard Ron.

"Mrs. Granger is that you?"

Narcissa grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her back in the store. Her mom looked to make sure she was safely out of sight before turning to her friends.

"Hello Ron, Harry." She just smiled at Ginny.

"What are you doing here Mrs. Granger?" Harry asked her confused. "Are you here with Mr. Granger?"

"No, Mr. Granger doesn't know I'm here, I wanted to get a book for Hermione's grave." She lied. " I believe her favorite was Hogwarts; A History and I couldn't find it in her belonging the headmaster sent me. So I was going to buy a new one."

Ron and Harry looked down and Ginny just smile lightly.

"We have it Mrs. Granger, we wanted to keep something." Ron confessed.

"Sorry." Harry added.

"We can send it to you when we get back if you like." Ron offered.

"No, that's fine I'm sure she would want you to have it, well bye you guys."

The three of them turned to leave before Harry stopped. "Mrs. Granger would you mind having lurch with us. We could swap stories."

"Yeah, you tell of about Hermione before Hogwarts we tell you about her there." Ron added looking hopeful.

Her mother smiled at her two friends. "Maybe next time guys."

Harry and Ron looked disappointed but they said nothing else and turned to leave.

Hermione felt horrible as she watched her friends walk away miserable and because of her. She could see the hurt and Harry and Ron's eyes and it took all of her self-control not to run to them and tell them the truth.

"Your friends really love you Hermione" Narcissa whispered as her mother walked over to them.

" I know." She sighed sniffing back tears. " Can we go home, I don't really feel like shopping any more?"

"Sure honey." Her mother said running her hands through her hair soothingly. Hermione leaned into her mothers touch and enjoy the closeness.

Later that night Hermione said goodbye to her parents, promising to keep writing as much as possible. When they finally left she turned to the Malfoys and thanks them for being so friendly, she even went so far as to give Malfoy a big bear hug, which he said if she ever did again he'd hex her into next year. She had just laughed and kissed him on the cheek before running off to her room.

O0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o

"Thank you Drakie." Hermione sang as she opened her Christmas gift, which happened to be Hogwarts; A History.

" Stop calling me that." He scolded

"Pansy calls you it." She teased.

Just then the fireplace roared and Pansy stepped out. "I do what." She asked coming to sit beside Draco.

A second latter it roared again and Blaise stepped out smiling at them all. "Where are my presents?" he asked rubbing his hands together.

Hermione laughed and handed Pansy her present before walking over to sit by Blaise. " Turns out it wasn't refundable, even though you didn't get me anything." She smiled handling him his gift.

Blaise took and looked at her. He tore off the wrapping and stared down at the gift. "It's a sketch book. I've seen you doodling on your parchment in class, these are muggle color pencils to color in your drawings, and there's also this spelled I found you point at the drawing and say '_Copino'_ and then point your wand at the sketch book and say_ 'Pastio'_ and It'll appear on the sketchbook so you don't have to hand it in with your notes." She watched him stare at the sketchbook and trace his hands over the color pencils. When he didn't say anything her smile faded. "Do you not like it?"

Blaise looked at her and smiled " I love it, thanks." Before returning his eyes to his gift.

O0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

It was later that night when Hermione finally headed to bed. She walked in her room to see a little box sitting on her pillow. She picked it up to see a note attached.

Dear kacy,

I hope you like this I had it made just for you

Blaise

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes as she opened the box. There, sparkling, was a golden necklace with red rubies incrusted on each side; one in the beginning and end of her name. She smiled taking it out the box. Running her finger over the cursive lettering that spelled out Kacy.

Hermione put the necklace around her neck and looked in the mirror. Slowly it started to change. The metal began turning sliver and the rubies turned into green gems. She smiled as she watched it change back and forth from Gryffindor to Slytherin colors.

_Getting in bed she held her new present, thanking the Gods in heaven for the best Christmas presents she could ask for. _


	10. Blaise’s Woes

Chapter #10- Blaise's Woes

Blaise Zabini sighed as he climbed on to the Hogwarts Express. He hadn't seen Kacy since Christmas and was actually dreading facing her. The thought of her hating his gift kept running in his head. Although Draco had reassured him other wise, he still had the sickening feeling that he had screwed up.

After that first night at Malfoy manor, he had been unsuccessful at convincing himself that his feeling would go away. He realized he wanted her. He wanted her bad. And it scared the shit out of him. He had never experience these feeling before and the thought of being rejected was down frightening.

So when he opened the compartment door to revile Draco and Pansy snuggled together in one of the seats and Kacy reading silently in the corner with the necklace he brought around her neck, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He walked in and smiled at his friends before walking over to Kacy. He ran his hand over the necklace and smirked when she gasped out of surprise.

"Blaise when did you come in." she was so wrapped in her book that she didn't hear him approach.

"Just a second ago." He lifted the necklace off her soft skin. " Is it broken its supposed to change back in forth." He asked staring at the now silver necklace.

"No, I froze it, so it'll stay the same." She smiled.

He sat next to her, slightly leaning into her. His mind was going a mile a minute. She had the necklace on the Slytherin colors and he wasn't sure if it was meant as a gesture to him or if she just liked the colors. If it was directed to him how was he to act now? He had been with plenty of girls before but this seemed so different. For one she was Draco's sister and he could just treat her like she was just some other girl. He sighed deciding he was thinking to much and would just enjoy there closeness well it lasted.

He looked over to his tow best friends who were for some odd reason more openly affectionate than usually. Then, when pansy moved her hand to caress Draco's hair he caught a glimpse of it.

" You didn't" he looked form Pansy's hand to both her and Draco.

Hermione looked up at the three of them. Blaise looked completely taken back and Draco and Pansy love sick.

"Didn't what." She asked

"Look at her hand."

Hermione looked down at Pansy's hand were a silver diamond ring rested. She gasped, following Bliase's example and looking from Pansy to Draco. Then things got really weird. Bliase jumped out of his seat glaring at them.

"We were supposed to come up with something together not you two running off and eloping." She shouted before walking out the compartment slamming the door in his wake.

Hermione stare at the two confused. There was something she was missing. " I'll talk to him." She got up and followed after Blaise.

She found him in a empty compartment all the way in the back of the train. Hermione didn't know what to say to him or about his outburst minutes ago. She walked to him and sat down next to." What was that all about?" she asked softly.

Hermione stiffened visibly when he placed his hand in hers. She wasn't sure what to do or how to act so she keep quiet. Looking down at their hands she noticed hers seemed to fit perfectly with his. She rubbed her thumb in circler motions on his hand trying to soothe him.

They sat there a long time saying nothing before Blaise started. "My step fathers a deatheater." He confessed. Holding her hand tighter when he felt her body tense. "I found one day when we were fencing. That's why we kept you away from him at the party." He sighed closing his eyes. "Draco and Pansy have been destined for each other since birth, luckily they fell in love anyway. After your fathers death Draco was offered the dark mark to replace him. He refused."

" I didn't know that." She said surprised.

" Voldemort was angry to say the least," he chuckled ignoring her comment. " he wanted Draco punished for his disloyalty, and since he couldn't get to him or Narcissa because of Dumbledore protection he decided to hit him were it hurt." He looked Hermione in the eyes. "My mother as always been one to rush into marriage, she only knew him for a week before she owled me asking for congratulations. They've been married only a couple of months, a little after you came, I think."

"Blaise I don't understand." She said rubbing her free hand up and down his arm softly.

He looked away from her." The da- Voldemort wants me to marry Pansy, her father and my mother's husband planned for us to get married the day we got our dark mark." He stood, letting her hand fall as he paced the compartment. "They didn't even talk to me about it. It's not like I wanted to marry Pansy or become a deatheater but we were supposed to come up with a reasonable plan. He'll be so anger when he finds out." He turned to her. " Kacy their my best friends and I don't know what I'd do without them. When Voldemort finds out what they did he'll kill them." He then froze and slumped down in the seat across from her his head in his hands.

Hermione got up and kneeled down in front of him. "Will just make sure he doesn't find out."

He shook his head." No secret stays secret fro long with him. He'll find out."

"We'll then Pansy will move in with us. Dumbledore will protect all of us and if that doesn't work we'll just hide behind Harry." She said thinking of a joke she and Ron would use to cheer Harry up.

Blaise laughed and pulled her into his arms. " What do you mean."

"Well nobody pisses Voldemort off like Harry does, it's a gift really. After seeing him Voldemort will forget completely about Draco and Pansy."

Blaise laughed. "I think your right."


	11. Discovering Her Secerts

Please read- I Hope every one enjoyed there Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows as much as i did. IJust want to let you know that im back posting everyday i already have the next one ready and it'll go up tomorrow night or morning depending on how you look at it. Also thanks for the reviews we'll i was away.

O

Chapter 11 Discovering Her Secert

oOo

Come on. Lets take a brake." Ron Weasley put down his potions book and looked over to his best friend. They had been studying for hours and he was going to crack if he didn't get a brake.

"Yeah I guess we can," Harry put aside his book also. "Lets sneak down to the kitchen and grab a couple of butterbeers."

" Why sneak? All you have to do is call Kreacher and he'll bring us up a couple."

"Yeah but we haven't snuck around the castle in a while." Harry said smiling.

Ron laughed. "What would Hermione say if she knew you were looking for trouble."

"That it was better then forcing the house elves to do all the work." Harry stood up and began walking to the portrait hole. " you coming?"

Yeah but lets use the map, no sense in getting in trouble. If we can avoid it."

Ron watched Harry nod in agreement before taking off up the stairs and retrieving the Marauder's Map. When Harry came back with the map in hand they headed to the kitchen in silence

Each were to lost in there own thoughts to say anything. The last four months had been the worst for each of them, especially him. He had, in the past been jealous of Harry's fame and attention. You can only be thought of as second best for so long before you can't take it anymore. So he adapted a new method to handle it, pushing it to the back of his mind not wanting to be a bad friend. It was not till he was kidnapped and tortured that he realized what Harry was really going through and how he must feel on a daily base.

Hermione was always the one to remind him to think about how Harry must feel. She was always patient with him and never judged him for getting a little green with envy every once in a while.

'If he hadn't been so greedy, maybe she would still be here' he found himself thinking often. He was walking with both Harry and Hermione three days before Halloween, when he saw a gallon lying on the steps leading to their Common room. He had bent down to pick it up thinking it was his lucky day when he felt the familiar tug on his navel of a porkey. When it dropped him off he was sure he was dead, for all around him where deatheater.

"That's not Potter." One of them screams.

"No, it not." a cold voce said from behind the crowd surrounding him. The masked figures slowly parted. Revealing a smug looking Lucius Malfoy. " But it is his best friend, this will be better than expected. Two for the price of one."

Ron shuddered at the thought of all the curses they had inflicted upon him. They were cruel and unmerciful. Keeping him under them until his body was burning and numb all at the same time.

"Ron!" He jerked his head up looking at Harry. "Come on Filnch is heading this way." He shook his head and following Harry down the winding passage that lead to the kitchen.

He got wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't see Harry Suddenly stop until he bumped into the back of him.

"Wotcher Harry." He walked to the side of his friend and stared at his face. Harry had gone paler than Malfoy and was staring down at the map. " Harry what is it " he took the Marauder's Map out of his hand and stare down at it. "I don't understand, what are you looking at-" His breath hitched in his throat and it became hard to breath with every second that passed. He stared at the name on the parchment not believing what he was seeing.

"You see it too than?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yeah." He replied breathlessly

"Come on, it says she on the second floor." He watched in shock as Harry took off for the stairs before running to catch him.

"I don't understand." Ron replied again, when he finally caught up to Harry.

"I don't either but you and I both know that the map is never wrong, she's got to be her."

"You think she's a ghost?" Ron asked

"I don't care I just want to see her." Finally Harry stopped to check the map again. " Shit!"

"What's wrong?" He said snatching the map from him. He looked and looked but it wasn't there anymore. "Where is she?' He yelled

Harry sighed. "I don't know."

"You don't think were seeing things." He looked down at the map and than at Harry. "You know, because we miss her and all."

"No, I know what I seen and Hermione's name was there, I seen it and so did you." Harry said getting angry.

"Harry I know you want that to be true but-"

"but what, Ron" He bellowed.

"Nothing."

They both stood there silent trying to collect their thoughts. "Sorry." Ron turned to Harry. He looked really defeated and Ron knew exactly how he felt. For the first time since Hermione's death they had some small hope. It was almost back to normal sneaking around the castle in search for some mystery. But as quickly as s came, It left.

"Lets go back to the common room and get Kreacher or Dobby to bring us that butterbeer." Ron suggested.

"Yeah, I'm tired."

oOo

Hermione smiles as she walked into the Great Hall for dinner. She said goodbyes her brother and friends and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ginny. She waited quietly as Ginny finished her conversation before she smiled at the younger girl.

"How was you test today Gin?"

"Okay, thanks for the notes." She replied dryly with such venom in her voice it made Hermione flinched as if she'd been slapped.

" Is every thing okay Ginny." Hermione asked worried

"Every thing is just peachy." She replied rudely turning away from Hermione and started conversing with her brother and Harry.

Hermione didn't understand what would make the girl she called best friend for the last four months suddenly act so distant and rude to her. It had been a few weeks since they had got back from holiday and Ginny had been acting strangely towards her. At first she thought nothing of her avoiding her, she figured Ginny was just trying to build her growing relationship with Ron and Harry. She had never been out right rude. Hermione didn't know what was going on. But she damn sure was planning on finding out.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo0o00o0

"Leave me the bloody hell alone Kacy!"

"Ginny, just tell me what's wrong with you and I'll help." Hermione pleaded as they walked down to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Just because I don't want to be your friend anymore doesn't mean some things wrong!" Ginny shouted.

"But why all of the sudden, I don't understand." Hermione asked as the tears threaten to roll from her eyes. Her friendship with Ginny was the Last trace of her old self she had left. She didn't want to lose it. " Just tell me what I did wrong." She choked

By now the students who were also on their way to lunch started watching the show. Hermione didn't want to seem weak in front of all those people so she force back her tears. 'Never let anyone see more of you than you want them to see. Always keep your emotions in check when people are watching' those were some of the things Draco had taught her and as she face her friend she tried to remember them. And while she did Ginny began to rage.

" You hex Ron, you hex my brother."

" He deserved it, he was lying about mine." She spat without hesitation.

"He was trying to save you from being hurt, you don't know Malfoy like I do, he's not a good person. Ron was just trying to help and you hexed him." Ginny shouted.

"Don't be so naïve Ginny, there's not just good and evil. You know nothing about Draco except what you hear other people saying. That's like me saying…that's like if I said…" She paused trying to calm herself to get her words out right. " That's like if I called Harry evil after I barely known him because he's connection with Voldemort." She bellowed with satisfaction as all the ease droppers and Ginny flinched at the Dark Lords name.

Ginny shook her head." That's not the same."

"It is"

"Kacy just because your brother is a deatheater doesn't give you the right to bring Harry into this." Ginny shouted.

The people in the crowd all began whispering franticly." Draco is not a deatheater and I'll hex anybody who says otherwise." She hissed dangerously as her anger boiled over.

O0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o00

Harry and Ron were in the great Hall when they heard shouting outside. They and most of the other students went to see what was going on. Harry was surprised to see the new girl and Ginny arguing with each other. They had been close before break.

He was also surprised at what they were arguing about and when he heard Kacy use his name he just stared confusingly. It was after Kacy had threaten to curse anybody who accused Draco of being a deatheater that he seen the glint in the girls eyes. He had seen that look before. And the more he thought about it the more he realized he had seen those eyes before too.

"Hermione." He breathed in a small whisper. Her eyes were just like Hermione's. And the look in them was the same one she had given Lucius before she cursed him.

"That can't be.' He said thinking of the night a week ago when he and Ron had seen her name on the Marauder's Map. Before he could fully piece together all of this Ginny made her biggest mistake.

" Your brother's a deatheater, get over it." She spat just like Ron had on the train.

He watched in horror as Kacy's hand swung back and then collided with Ginny's cheek. Ginny grabbed her face in surprise. Her eyes flared angrily as her wand suddenly became trained on Kacy

"How dare you." She shrieked. Ginny raised her wand and cased a Bat-Bogey Hex. To Harry's surprised Kacy didn't even try to duck she just put a shield so fast the spell bounced off and flow straight back at Ginny. Who, if she was a second slower would have been hit with her on curse. But before she could fully balance herself Kacy's wand flicked so fast Harry almost didn't catch it. Ginny unfortunately didn't see it either because she flew down on the corridor ground.

When she was helped up, everyone gasped looking at her face. Harry froze completely staring at the curse he had seen only once before. He turned to Kacy starring at her trying to piece together everything he had seen and heard. Ginny face was covered in big red boils that spelled out the word 'PRAT'.

It was Hermione's spelled that she made up in fourth year. Nobody knew the incantation but her. So how could Kacy Malfoy know it, of all people? Then and there Harry made a mental note to watch Kacy as much as possible, she knew something about his best friend and he was determined to find out what.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Come on Kacy." A gentle voice said as its owner pulled on her hand. She looked up at Blaise who had his hand snaked around her waist. She allowed him to drag her off to the dungeon where he, Pansy and Draco stared at her.

"What the bloody hell was that about." Draco asked finally breaking the silence

"She deserved it." Hermione growled.

"Kacy I know you love e and all but you really have to stop fighting over me with people." He smirked. "I'm a taken man."

Hermione laughed. Only Draco could say something so conceded at a time like this. She picked up the pillow behind her and throws it at him. She leaned back satisfied when it collided with his head.


	12. The Darkness Of Draco

CHAPTER 12- The Darkness Of Draco

Draco Malfoy was young, rich and in love. So why was he sulking in the Room of Requirement instead of making passionate love to his wife.

He couldn't understand it. He had everything he could possibly want and more. He had Pansy the love of his life, the best friend a Slytherin could ask for, a home with a mother that loved him. He even had the most wonderful estranged sister he could want.

At first he had been a little wary about the whole thing. He and Granger had never seen eye to eye on anything. Not once. But after seeing how sad and scared she was, he knew he couldn't kick her when she was already down. But he still didn't think they would be as close as they were now. He figured they'd just tolerate each other but for the most part stay out of each other's way. Boy was he wrong.

He should have known that whatever Granger did she did it to the fullest. And he couldn't help but fall under her spell. She had them all under it, Blaise more than anyone. Now he understood why Potter and Weasley were always so protective of her. He could always get a rise out of them if he used her as bait. She was the kind of person you couldn't help but like and to want to protect the innocence that shined so clearly in her.

Hermione had become the best friend that Pansy had never had. Pansy. He sighed. He loved Pansy more than live itself and after hearing what the Dark Lord planned to do, they had snuck off the get married the day after Christmas.

Blaise of course was angry that they hadn't included him. But they hadn't wanted to take the chance of someone noticing and it getting back to the dark lord. Even now they had to keep everything hushed up. Pansy was wearing her ring on her necklace to keep anyone from getting suspicious.

All that lead him back to why he was here now. Lucius. His father had beat and tormented him his entire life and he was still doing so in death.

A Knock on the door caused him to jump and pull out his wand. With his wand at ready he slowly opened the door with his foot.

" What are you doing here?" She asked walking in the room and looking around.

OOo

Hermione had walked passed the wall where the room of Requirement was supposed to be for the tenth time but the door still wouldn't appear. She sighed and then knocked on the wall twice before waiting.

It was obvious someone was in there right now but she didn't care. They would just have to share. The door opened to reveal Draco.

" What are you doing here?" She asked walking in the room and looking around. She looked around to see the room transformed into a beach. She walked through the sand followed closely by Draco until she reached a small bomb fire. Sitting down she turned to him." So what's up, I'm surprised to see you not attached to Pansy's hip." She looked around. "She not here right?"

Draco laughed. "No I came here to think. You know that thing you do that involves a brain." He shot back

"I know what thinking is that's why I'm here. I've been coming here since when got back because my dearest brother keeps shagging his wife senseless."

"Jealous?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not eve a little bit."

" You wouldn't be saying that if Blaise was here"

"For the last time I don't like Blaise, gosh" She shouted.

"Yeah, that's why you're always wearing that necklace."

"How about we change the subject."

" What ever you say Hermione." He laughed.

"So what were you thinking about?" She laid on her back and watched the Stars watch her.

Draco was silent for a long time and when she turned to look at him he was also lying on his back, hands behind his head.

"Lucius." He turned to look at her. "Have I ever thanked you for every thing you've done?"

Hermione shook her head no. "I never understood how you and your mom could be so nice to me. I know you hated that you dad was a deatheater but he was still your dad you know, he loved you."

Draco shook his head. "My dad didn't love anybody but himself and his precious dark lord."

"I don't get it." She shook her head again

"You wouldn't." He sighed. "It's complicated.

"Than speak slowly and don't use big words." She teased

There was a heavy silence in the air before he started " When I got my letter from Hogwarts, Lucius took me out to 'celebrate' as he called it. I wasn't sure what we were doing, or what he had in mind. I thought celebrating might be him taking me out to get my first real broom or something like that." He chuckled sadly. " I was so stupid."

" We ended up in Muggle London, at a bar. We followed this couple around and he told me muggle's were good for nothing but target practice. He stunned them before they knew what happened, then he bragged them into a alley. First he revived the guy and put him in a full body bound and then he did the girl." He looked away from her; But Hermione could see the tears in his eyes.

"He made me and the guy watch as he raped her. She would scream and try to fight but he just laughed in her face. When she was struggling she scratched him in the face. That just served to piss him off and he put her under the crudious curse (a/n: I know I spelled it wrong sorry) Sometimes I have nightmares about that night." He shivered.

" I can still her earth quaking screams, 'please don't, stop, Terry help me. The guy, Terry, couldn't even turn away because the body bind, he had to watch the love of his life be tortured, he cried too. Then she was bleeding, and Terry was really going crazy; he screamed and shouted. It was like he was going insane right there. But Lucius never stopped. My stomach started twisting and I felt sick but I couldn't turn away, I couldn't help her. I felt like it was me being tortures, I felt just as helpless as she had. " His voice got quite." I felt like I died with her that night. He killed Terry afterward and she, Sarah, bleed to death. Went I got home I was sick. I throw up and wouldn't come out my room for a week. Lucius saw it as weakness. That's when the beating started. He would pratice his curses on my mom and me because she 'babied me to much'. After that night, life with him was hell on earth."

Hermione stared at him shocked. She could picture a young Draco watching that scene unfold. Why hadn't she noticed the hunted look in his eyes before? It was so clear now. She was ashamed of ever thinking bad of him. He deserved to be angry he deserved to hate. Most of all he deserved to be forgiven.

"I read in a paper that they were engaged. That night, they were coming from their wedding rehearsal. They never got to make their love final."

Hermione didn't know what to say.

"I want to thank you Hermione, you saved me and my mom. You set us free." Draco smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Anytime big bro."


	13. Jealous, Angry, and Confused

This chapter I explained a lot of things that you guys asked about. One person said that Blaise like Hermione just for her looks I thought I made it clear but my friend said it was just because I wrote it that I caught that lol sorry. 2 Why Draco never acts loyal to Hermione again because I'm the one that wrote it I never saw the need to write it does that make sense and I never said anything about Hermione's feeling for Blaise I thought It was obvious because she denied it so much and how she felt in 'Keeping him warm' and for all you Ginny lovers I'm not going to make her **too** bad but I feel that people tend to put her in as a part of the Golden trio and that's not the case or it wouldn't be a trio. Ginny has her own friends even though we don't know who they are lol. Thanks for the reviews you guys are making me blush lol one more then I tried to use as much of the England slang words as I could someof them I don't know truly what they mean forgive me also sorry about any mistakes

I don't own any Harry Potter But my books

O0o

Chapter 13 Jealous, Anger, and Confused.

Hermione Granger had never been jealous of anyone in her entire life. So why at this very moment did she feel like crossing the library and strangling the shit out of Ginny?

Maybe it had to do with the fact that Ron and Harry were spending so much time with her. It was like they had held auditions for a new best friend and Ginny got the part. They could be seen creeping around the halls or whispering in the common room. And Hermione got the sickening feeling that she was being replaced.

She felt betrayed. How could they just replace her with Ginny? Hadn't she been a good friend. Helping both Ron and Harry with tests and homework. Or going along with whatever stupid adventure Harry had got them into, no matter how dangerous it was. Who was the one that save Ron's when the deatheaters kidnapped him? It damn sure wasn't Ginny. She was in this mess because of them and how do they show their gratitude. By replacing her.

She wasn't even aware of all of this until Draco had brought it to her attention two days ago in the Great Hall.

"The Golden trio has risen again." He had whispered in her ear.

She had opted to sit at the Slytherin table that morning instead of eating alone at her own. " The golden what?"

"The golden trio, a secret society of goody to shoe rule breakers-"

"How can they be good and break the rules?" She cut him off.

"You tell me. It used to consist of you, Potter and Weasley."

"We never called ourselves that." She frowned.

"I know that was a product of my own creative mind." He smiled. "But by the looks of it you've been replaced by the weaselette."

It was then Hermione's head snapped up and she gazed across the Great Hall. Ginny was currently sitting in her old spot between Harry and Ron. They were laughing cheerfully and a green monster was born inside Hermione and it had been roaring ever since.

So instead of going with Draco and the others to the village she decided to go to the library for some studying. What a surprise it was to find Ginny, Harry and Ron whispering a couple sits from her. 'They keep messing up all my plans' she thought angrily. 'If it wasn't for them then she wouldn't have been in a bad mood in the first place, and would have went with the others and now she still had to deal with them. The gods were cruel indeed.

Hermione tried to ignore their frantic whispers from across the library, but it proved to be useless. She found herself sneaking glances at them often hoping to see some kind of misery in their eyes. She saw none.

It was on the tenth time that she stole a glance did she realize Harry was staring right at her. At first she was embarrassed and looked down immediately. But when she slowly raised her eyes he was still looking her way. She blushed as he smiled at her and couldn't help but send one back.

'At least Harry wasn't holding any grudges against her for hexing Ron and Ginny.' Just that thought helped her concentrate on her studying. During which time she and Harry exchanged numerous smiles and glances.

OoO

"What the bloody hell does she think she'd doing?" Blaise thought when he walked into the Library.

He had come once he heard that she wasn't going to Hogsmeade with the rest of the group. He thought it would be the perfect chance to spend some alone time together. So walking in and finding her and Potter smiling at each other wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

Unlike Draco, Blaise rarely got mad. So saying that he was pissed off was not to be taken likely. Only a few people had ever seen him take out his wand when he wasn't in class, and if you asked them they'd tell you, you wouldn't want to be on the other end off it.

He really liked Kacy and thought she felt the same way. They never made it official or really talked about it, or any thing like that. But she wore the necklace he brought everyday and he thought that was proof enough. Did he need to scream it out loud for her to understand how he feels? She wasn't that thick was she?

"Why the hell would she like Potter? They never even talk" He whispered to himself as they again exchanged looks.

Blaise treated Kacy with the respect that he gave no other girl he liked. He usually went about it as if he already had them and they just didn't know it yet. Undressing them with his eyes and teasing them with his hands until they consented to be his.

With Kacy he couldn't help but respect her. She was intelligent and witty and always making him feel better. His feelings had nothing to do with the way she looks. It wasn't that he didn't think she was beautiful with those brown eyes that pierced his soul and burned its way into his inter eye. But she had looked that way for a whole month before he had really taken notice to her. If it had been about looks why hadn't he given her a second glance when she first arrived. What had caught his eye was the way she had out witted them all. It was the way she continued to stand up for the people she cared about and it was the sound of her laughter whenever she was happy, the way her brown eyes grow and sparkled in excitement.

Blaise wasn't sure how long he sat behind the bookshelf trying to plan his next move. He had already tried forgetting about Kacy before and knew that didn't work. He damn sure wasn't going to let Potter get his nasty hands on her. And his other attempts of getting her to be his were futile, so he decide to just go back to his old ways, maybe she'd react to those better.

He was walking over to her when he got bumped to the side. He caught his balance before he could trip and straightened to look at his offender.

"Watch where the hell you're going Potter" he said reaching for his wand.

"Am I supposed to be afraid?" Potter said with a smirk before continuing on his way out the library with the others.

Blaise wondered if he should go ahead and hex the boy-who-lived but decided he could do it some other time when he came up with a better excuse to get out of trouble with. Sine he as of now could think of nothing reasonable he kept walking. He looked to where Kacy had just been sitting to find nothing but her bag and books. He sighed and went to look for her.

OoO

"I don't know how the hell you are, but you better get from behind me now before I hex you." Hermione said angrily as some creep had the nerve to push himself up against her from behind.

She didn't even waist her time turning around to them, for they backed away seconds later when she pulled out her wand. She was about to put it back when they had wrapped their arms around her waist pulling her to them. She was wondering who this person was, who had the audacity to touch her like that. When they laughed and whispered in her ear and said.

"Are all Gryffindors this feisty or just you?"

She relaxed instantly as Blaise's breath on her neck sent a shiver down her spine. Although Hermione would never admit it to anyone she was to smart to not realize she had feeling for Blaise. They had first come to light to her, when She and Draco went to visit Blaise over the holiday and this girl had her arms all over him. Hermione was angry because even though Blaise hadn't seemed to be enjoying it. He didn't tell her to stop. But all her anger dissolved when Narcissa introduced her as Blaise's cousin. That night Hermione had a serious evaluation of her feelings. Her conclusion was she was really in like with Blaise. (ha ha! you thought I was going to write love)

Blaise was the only boy to ever make her skin burn when he touched her. It even angered her to think that other than their first night at the manor this was the first time they had been this close. The familiar insecure thoughts of him not feeling the same way began to creep into her head.

She turned face him without leaving his arms. "I thought you were going to Hogsmeade." She laid her head on his chest.

He lifted it to look in her eyes. "I wanted to spend some time with you." He said getting lost in her eyes. All his former anger disappearing rapidly as the seconds passed.

Hermione watched as Blaise lowered his lips. She thought he was going to kiss him and closed her eyes, tilting her head to the side. To her dismay he kissed the right side of her chin. She let out of a sigh. He then kissed her pulse on the soft of her neck, before trailing more soft kisses down her neck.

He pulled her closer, closing the small gap between them. He began marking her as his, nibbling softly on her neck. Hermione couldn't help but let the small moan escape her lips. Remembering where she was she tried to push him off, but Blaise wasn't ready for the moment to end, and just held her tighter.

"Blaise stop." Hermione tried to say but it just came out as a whimper. 'This feels to good' she thought.

"Stop Blaise." She moaned.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly against her neck.

Hermione mind and body were both fighting to get what they wanted. Her mind shouted that this was indecent for him to be kissing her in public, the library at that. What if someone saw? While her body screamed that this might not happen again and she should enjoy it. What if she stopped him and he started seeing it as a mistake.

Since both had reasonable points Hermione answered Blaise by shaking her head no and moaning. "Yes." Blaise chuckled.

Hermione felt him pull back and opened her eyes. Blaise was staring down at her with a smile on his face and desire in his eyes.

Hermione's body screamed. "Yes! Yes, Yes!." As Blaise lowered his head to meet her lips in their first kiss.

Her mind on the other hand shouted. "No, don't, stop, stupefy!"

And right before he could get close he enough he stopped. Blaise's body suddenly went rigid and still. His arms dropped from around her waist and his eyes closed. Before Hermione realized what was happening Blaise fell backwards to the ground.

Hermione gasped in surprise and horror as he hit the floor hard with a loud thud. The one thing she wanted, the moment she had dream of; when he would kiss her and tell her exactly how he felt and she had to go and wordlessly stun him. If it was happening to anyone else she would laugh at their stupidity but at the moment she felt like crying.

She looked around hoping no one had seen. Wondering what she should do now she slowly walked over to where he laid. Her first instinct was to run and leave him for Madame Price to find, but she knew that was wrong. He second was to revive him herself and have him hate her for the rest of her life.

The more she thought about it, the better plan A sounded. But she knew it was wrong and she went for plan C. She backed away from him slowly until she was far away enough that he wouldn't see her than she pointed her wand at him and cast the counter curse. Once she was sure she hit her target she ran like a bat out of hell. She quickly graded her bag and books off the table and headed for the door.

Hermione wasn't sure where she was going or what she would do when she got there. All she knew was that she needed to get as far away from Blaise and the library as possible. When she got down to the dungeon she leaned on the wall. Tears were rolling freely down her cheek and she wondered when she had started crying. She knocked on the door and waited.

It was Theo Nott who answered. "What!" he spat, he had been really rude ever since she hexed him.

"Is Pansy here?"

He looked her over before moving aside and letting her in. She spotted Pansy on the couch on Draco's lap and headed over to them.

"Oh Merlin, Kacy what's wrong!" Pansy proclaimed upon seeing her tears.

Still out of breath her words came out jumbled. "Blaise… he… and… I… oh my gosh… hate… Me!" she cried. The tears kept falling.

Pansy got off Draco's lap quickly. "Come on lets go to the kitchen and get some ice cream and you can explain. "

She ushered Hermione out the portrait hole, leaving behind a very confused and angry Draco.

O0O

Blaise opened his eyes and sit up wondering how the hell he had gotten on the ground. The memories of minutes before attacking in his mind and he tried to piece together what happened.

"Damn!" he thought out loud. "She fucking hexed me."

He stood up and dusted himself off looking around for her. "Well if she didn't want to kiss me she could have just said something she didn't have to get violent." He mumbled to himself angrily.

Noticing her bag was no longer on the table he left the library stumping down the hall. It wasn't until he got to the corridors did sadness over take him.

"She didn't want to kiss me." He again thought aloud. The student around him watched him talk to himself thinking he was strange.

"What the bloody hell you looking at, cant a man talk to himself in peace." He screamed scaring them off.

"Probably wanted to kiss Potter." He mumbled as he got to the Slytherin common room. "Fuck off" he said and waited to the portrait to open. He walked in the Common room and headed for his room.

"Zabini!" Turning around, when he heard his name only to be met with Draco's fist. For the second time today he hit the floor hard.

"What the Hell Draco!" he said getting up and feeling his lip. He spat the blood on the dungeon floor and looked at his angry best mate. " Whole bloody family is violent." He mumbled dusting himself off again

"What did you do?" Draco said ignoring him and his lip.

"What are you talking about?"

" To Kacy, what did you do to Kacy? She came in here crying her bloody eyes out." The blonde boy said clutching his fist at his side

"I didn't do nothing to Kacy. If anything you should be shocking her for what she did do me." Blaise replied.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked confused.

" She stunned me and left me on the library floor."

"Why would she stun you?" Draco narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know? Ask her" Blaise lied turning to go to his room. "The whole lot of them are crazy." He mumbled under his breath.


	14. The Aftermath

I'm going to post a lot of chapters in the next few days cause like I said before I'm moving and I want to finish before I do.

Chapter 14 The Aftermath

Hermione sighed as she got up the next morning. The sun was shining in her eyes and for the first time in her life she wished she hadn't woken up. Every thing in her life was going so wrong. First Harry and Ron replace her and then Blaise tries to kiss her and she stuns him. She was sure he would never speak to her again and the worst part was she couldn't even be upset about it. She had brought this all on herself.

Hermione got out of bed quickly not liking were her thoughts were headed. She didn't want to let a boy run her life. She was stronger than that. She went to the bathroom only to find Ginny and Lavender giggling.

"You think he's going to ask you out?" Lavender giggled.

"Well we have been spending a lot of time together. I was like a shoulder he cried on when Hermione died" Ginny stated in matter a fact tone. Ginny looked at Hermione and rolled her eyes. "Does it stink in here all of the sudden." She asked looking at Hermione. Though Lavender didn't make a direct comment she did start giggling louder. She said

"Oh Ginny your so bad1"

Hermione rolled her eyes at both girls going about her business. Ginny wouldn't even have gotten the boys to open up if it wasn't for her. 'She is such a git. And Lavender brought a whole new meaning to the word dense.' Hermione thought as a smile crept on face. She finished her shower and got dressed but before leaving the dormitory She waved her wand and smiled as both girls face faces were covered in boils spelling out her word of the day.

O0o

"Oi!"

Harry looked up from his breakfast wondering what was wrong with Ron. Upon seeing he had to cover his face with his hands to keep from laughing.

"I thought she took it off." He tried not to smile.

"She must have it wasn't there for a week." Ron answered a slow smile creeping across his features." Plus last time it said prat. Now it say's git."

Harry knew he was wrong but he couldn't help himself and neither could Ron. They both began to clutch their side doubled over with laughter. Ginny wasn't much help as she stood this with her hand on her hip and face twisted in rage.

Ginny stayed that way for the rest of the week much to her dismay. He and Ron often tried to comfort her telling her that it would be taken off soon enough for Lavenders had lifted the day before. But there was also a rumor going around that she begged Kacy to take it off and after sucking up for a day or two she was granted her wish. Ginny on the other hand refused to apologize and was waiting for Madame Pomfey to work some thing out.

It was later that Friday and Harry sat neck to Ron in their last class of the day. Potions. He was supposed to be reading Chapter 15-17 but couldn't really concentrate. So he pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket to amuse himself and tapped it once muttering.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good.'

He watched as all the little dots suddenly appeared and his gaze went instantly to Professor Dumbledore who at the moment was in very closed position to a dot the read Minerva McGonigall. Thoughts of the two professors snogging or worse shagging flooded him and he shook his head in disgust.

Tonight the Gryffindors where having a party in their common room and He, Ron and Ginny were in charge of the food and drinks. They had decided to sneak to Hogsmeade as soon as class was over, hence the reason he had the map in the first place.

He was going to close the map trying to forget the ghastly thoughts that had just ran through his mind. Right as he tapped it with his wand ready to say 'mischief managed' did he see a familiar name on the map. He watch as her name sat there not moving at all. He rubbed his eyes hoping he wasn't seeing things. Harry nudged Ron.

"Bloody hell Harry!" Ron whispered rubbing his side.

"Look at this." Harry said ignoring him and handing him the map.

"What am I looking for?"

"Just look at Neville. On the map Ron." Harry said as Ron turned to look behind them.

"I don't see nothing special about it, other than he's sitting by-" realization draw on Ron's face as he too stare at the map.

Hermione's name had once again appeared on the map and no only did it say that she was near Neville but was exactly where Kacy Malfoy was sitting behind them in the dungeon

"This can't be true Harry." Ron whispered shaking his head. They both looked behind them where Kacy seamed to but explaining something to Neville.

"Ron you now the maps never-" Harry started before being cut off.

"I know that maps never wrong but Dumbledore said she was died, and why would she be parading around as Malfoys sister."

"I don't know maybe the deatheaters erased her memory and made it so she thinks she's one of them. "Harry started then shock his head. "No Dumbledore know everything that's going on around here, maybe we should just ask him." He finished stealing another glance over his shoulder.

He had been keeping an eye on Kacy for weeks now, after the incident with her and Ginny. Unfortunately she didn't seem to be up to anything. She spent most of her free time in the library or hanging around the Slytherins. It seemed like she spent more time in their common room than she did in the Gryffindor. She also went to the room of requirement a lot at night but none of that seemed good enough a reason to suspect her of anything but being a good student who couldn't sleep at night.

"I'm not sure Harry if he wanted us to know he'd would have said something." Ron said bringing him out of his daze. "Do you really think it's her?" He ask voice full of hope.

"Yeah, I do." Harry couldn't blame Ron for hoping that Kacy was indeed Hermione. They had been in a funk for so long it was getting kind of pathetic. When they had first heard the news in the Great Hall with the rest of the school they had, kind of, throw a temper tantrum. It had taking three of the Professors to disarm and stun them before they stopped. The Great Hall had been ruined. After many calming draughts and a very server threat of being sent to St. Murgo's, they had tried to act normal. No body was fouled.

"Maybe we should just ask her." Ron turned to look at Kacy. Harry followed suit only to receive a very angry glare from Zabini who he blow a kiss at in response.

Ron continued smiling at Harry's gesture. " What harm can it do? Either she knows who she is or she doesn't. If the first she has some explaining to do and if the latter we'll get her away from them prats and knock some sense into her." He ended with a growl. Harry chuckled.

"Sounds like a plan. So how we get her away fro the Slytherins?"

O0o

Hermione was having a very bad day. Her encounter with Ginny and Lavender was jus the tip of the iceberg. Blaise was ignoring her completely when he wasn't shooting her dirty looks like she betrayed him. Draco wasn't talking to Blaise and spent his day glaring at the boy when he wasn't asking her what had happened between the two of them. And Pansy was just giving her apologetic looks and trying to get Draco off her back. She was truly surprised that they could all walk to lunch together without killing the other.

"Malfoy!" Hermione and the others all turned around at the same time to see Ron running up to them.

"You forgot your potion book." He got up and thrust a book in Draco's hand.

Draco looked at it before handing it back. "Its not mine."

"Of course it is." Ron said pushing the book into Draco's chest.

Hermione wondered what Ron was up to. Even if he did believe that that book belonged to Draco he wouldn't have gone out of his way to give it to him. Her best friends were up to something, she wondered what. Her answer came soon enough.

Hermione turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Harry was staring down at her with the most serious look on his face.

" Meet us in the Room of Requirement after dinner." He whispered. Her face contorted in shock when he finished with. "Don't be late Hermione." After that he looked over her should and nodded at Ron. She turned back around as he said.

"Oh, your right this is my book, silly me." Before walking into the great Hall for dinner.

Hermione ignored Draco's angry mutters about stupid Gryffindors. Her mind was going a mile a minute trying to understand how they had found out. She was worried they'd be angry with her for not telling them and hate her for eternity. She was so into her own thoughts that she didn't notice Blaise who had seen but not heard the whole encounter take place staring daggers at her.


	15. The Revealing Of Secrets

Chapter 15 The Revealing Of Secrets

Dinner passed to quickly for Hermione's liking. She was too nervous to eat and it wasn't helping that Blaise looked like he was ready to rip her head off. She turned away from him and pushed her food around her plate, seeing both Harry and Ron getting up she made an excuse about homework and quickly followed after.

As she came to a stop in front of the Room of Requirement, she thought about leaving and act like she didn't know what they were talking about. Quickly pushing that aside knowing that she missed her friends and that they of all people deserved the truth.

She held her hand to the wall and knocked twice and waited for it to open. It opened to reveal Harry standing there with the same serious look on his face; he grabbed her and pulled her into the room.

"Good to see you to Harry." She said sarcastically straightening her uniform.

"Wand."

"What?" She asked confused.

"Give me your wand." He repeated.

"No1 What kind of fool do you take me for?"

"Leave it alone Harry you know she's stubborn." Ron said making his presence known.

"I'm not!" She retorted angrily. "How did you guys find out anyway?" she asked looking back and forth between them.

"Better question, what the bloody hell are you up to? We thought you were dead." Ron bellowed angrily back at her.

"Ronald your language." She chastised.

"Your bloody mental you are." He ignored her.

"Ron-" She started

Harry who had sat back and watched his friends in amusement decide it was best to interrupt before they killed each other. "Hermione he's right, we were so worried. What are you doing pretending to be a Malfoy?" Hermione sighed

"I'm hiding."

Both guys looked at her thinking over what she said before asking the same question simultaneously.

"From who?"

They looked at each other. Before Harry asked.

"You can't be doing all of this because of Voldemort. I mean his been after me since birth and I haven't got to change my appearance." He said almost whinnying.

"No, the Minstry is so caught up in making everyone think their doing something they're sending people to Askaban left and right. You and I both know that Lucius was a favorite with Fudge, so he's was really crazy about bringing me in. So Dumbledore came up with this little plan." She explained.

"That old wanker." Shouted Ron. "What was he thinking putting you with the Malfoys. You could have stayed with us. Have they hurt you?" He blow up again.

Hermione sensing that this was going to be a long night sat down on the couch next to Harry. " Your language Ron please. And don't you think it would be strange if one day we say that I'm dead and the next one of your long lost cousins come and live with you and nobody mourns me it would be obvious don't you think. And for gods sakes Ron no Draco and Narcissa are great to me."

"Hermione it's us you can stop pretending to like Malfoy." Harry said putting his arm on her shoulder. She laughed

"I'm serous, they've been really understanding and nice. They even invited my parents over as a Christmas gift to me. I was with her when she seem you guys in Diagon Alley."

"Harry I think she's hit her head." Ron said jokingly sitting on the other side of her.

Hermione smiled and leaned back putting her feet on Ron's lap and enjoying the warmth of the closeness her friends could only bring. She knew she wouldn't be able to truly enjoy it with this hanging over her head so she asked.

"You guys don't hate me do you?"

She felt Harry's body quake as he laughed at her childish question. "Of course we don't My."

"Yes, we're just happy to know your okay." Ron added.

She let out a breath of relief. "So you guys missed me?"

"Of course My, why would you ask something like that?" Harry said feeling her head. "Are you okay?"

She laughed. " Yeah, It's just…well…it's really silly." Hermione mumbled not meeting their eyes.

"What are you going on about woman?" Ron asked in a very Ron-like manner.

She couldn't even find it in her heart to reprehend him. She missed him too much. "I was being silly. I thought you had replace me with Ginny."

"Hermione, I thought you were supposed to be the smartest witch of the age." Ron joked making her blush. "Of course we didn't replace you. We couldn't if we wanted to. Your one of a kind." She blushed harder.

"I said I was being silly." She whispered looking anywhere but at the two of them.

"Plus." Harry added. "With Ginny it felt so forced it didn't flow like it did with you." He squeezed her shoulder. She smiled.

"Well at least some things are going good."

"What do you mean? I thought the Malfoy's were good." Harry asked confused.

"They are you have no idea the things they've gone through because Lucius, but I wasn't talking about that I was talking about Blaise." She sighed.

"What does Zabini have to do with anything?" Ron asked

"Well he kind of kissed me and-"

"He what!" Ron shouted standing up making Hermione legs fall to the ground. She grabbed his arms pulling him back to the couch and putting her feet back up.

"Calm down Ron. Gesh. I wanted him to."

"I don't understand the problem then." Harry asked

"Well before he could actually kiss me I kind of stunned him wordlessly. Oh guys it was horrible I got so cared I just ran for it." She explained.

Harry and Ron exchanged meaningful looks before each began to laugh.

"Its not funny you guys." She whined.

"Yea it's hilarious. Why'd you do it " Ron asked between gasps.

"I was nervous and it was all going so fast." She bushed. "I think he hates me now."

"Hermione if you like him why don't you just snogg him senseless and get it over with." Ron replied teasingly.

She smiled at her two best friends happy that things were getting back to normal. It didn't matter what was going on in her life as long as Harry and Ron were around nothing seem that hard to handle no problem seemed that difficult to face.

"Maybe I will." She replied cheekily.

O0o0

Blaise had had a permanent scowl on his face very since what happened in the library. Then the next day Potter and Weasley kept staring at Kacy in class. The worst part was that stupid thing they did in the hall trying to distract everyone so Potter could sneak a talk with her.

What he hated the most of all of this was that his body still seemed to burn every time he seen her. She had hurt him and yet she still had this power over him. Seeing Potter so close, whispering in her ear. Ugh it drove him insane. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he was sure they had some secret date planned.

He had watched her leave the great hall at dinner yesterday and wanted to grabbed her hand and tell her not to go but what good would that have done. She didn't like him. She wouldn't even look him in the eye all yesterday and had made sure that there was always a body between them.

He wondered how her date with Potter had gone last night. It ha obviously went good because she was smiling brightly right now. Just thinking about what they must have done to make him smile like that made him want to pull his bloody hair out.

She hadn't even came over and had lunch with them like she used to. Instead she was sitting between Potter and Weasley laughing at something they whispered in her ear. She looked up and their eyes meet and he felt a familiar flip flop in his gut and knew that he'd melt like chocolate in her hands. Potter said something else and she blushed and broke their eyes contact and smiled at the boy next to her. Blaise felt his heart break.

"I'm not hungry." He said looking at Draco and Pansy. :"I'll see you guys later." He got up and headed out the great hall, taking one last glance at Kacy. She didn't seem to notice him.

He was just out in the hall when his name was called. He turned to come face to face with Kacy.

"Blaise, I need to talk to you." She said panting.

Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was sprawled out behind her like a halo. Her brown eyes seemed to glow. She was beautiful.

"So talk." He said nonchalantly leaning against a wall his arms crossed. The very opposite of how he felt inside.

She walked closer to him and looked nervous. Part of him was curious to what she had to say and another part was dreading it. Her body was slightly pressed against his and his breath became raged as his heart began to pound in his chest.

'What is she doing?' he thought.

" It would be easier to show you." She said getting closer." Can I show you Blaise?" She asked him.

He was too afraid to say anything, not trusting his voice at the moment. So he merely nodded his head and she closed that gap in between them. She fully pressed her body against his and every muscle in his body froze and screamed to feel more of her.

"Blaise I sorry about the library. I was nervous, but I'm not anymore." Her voice barely came out as a whisper and if she hadn't spoke directly in his ear he was sure he'd have missed it.

She pulled back and stared into his eyes. Then she leaned in and did the one thing he hadn't had the guts to do. She kissed him. If ever there was a feeling of pure bliss it was in her kiss. He thought for sure he had died and gone to heaven or would wake up in a minute in a cold sweat with the need to take a very cold shower.

Wanting to feel more of her, to deepen the kiss, he opened his mouth and flicked his tongue against her lips asking for entrance. She granted him his wish and allowed him to take control. His hands went to her waist. But slowly, he wanted to enjoy the feeling before it was ripped away from him.

'She tastes like syrup and coffee' he thought making a metal note to always enjoy his coffee a little but more.

The sound of some one clearing their throat sent him crashing back down to reality. Kacy pulled back blushing but with a smile on her face none the less. He looked from her to the person who had just ruined the best moment of his life. Potter Weasley, Draco , pansy and about half of the Great Hall stood there gawking at them.

"Kacy I didn't think you'd take me seriously when I said you should snogg him senseless." Weasley said making Kacy blush more.

I was curious of what he meant and was about to ask when Draco said.

"Mate I know you wanted to snogg her for a long time but couldn't you at least wait to get to a empty class room or broom shed. I mean she my sister I'd rather not have to watch that after I just ate." It was my turn to blush.

"I'd advice anyone who's thinking of taking young Mister Malfoy's advice about a certain entertainment in the broom closet to reconsider for you will surely have back pains in the morning. " Professor Dumbledore said merrily his eyes twinkling." And why would you want to spend such a sunny Saturday in the darkness of a closet." He smiled walking away.

Most people followed Dumbledore back into the great hall leaving Potter, Weasley, Draco, and Pansy staring at them.

"You coming Kacy?" Potter asked and Blaise wrapped his arms protectively around her waist.

"I'll meet you guys out there in a sec I need to talk to Blaise first." Blaise felt sick suddenly. Was she leaving him for Potter. He watched the two Gryffindors nod and walk off.

"Come on Draco lets go prove Dumbledore wrong." Pansy said tugging in her husband with mischief clear in her eyes. They also left leaving Blaise stuck, to once again dread what she'd say. That's probably why he blurted out what he did next.

"Are you leaving me for Potter."

Kacy looked totally confused. "Why would I leave you for Harry?"

"You and him had a secret relationship. I saw you smiling at each other in the library and when he had Weasley distract Draco while he whispered in your ear. That's why you didn't want me to kiss you last time," I stated matter a factly.

Kacy laughed. "Oh Blaise was that why you were angry. I don't like Harry, his my friend."

"I saw you in the great hall he was whispering in your ear and you started blushing." I accused. I didn't understand what was wrong with me. She had just said exactly what I had wanted her to but I felt like I had to prove I was right all at the same time.

She Blushed. "He was teasing me. He kept saying that you were staring at me. They convinced me to tell you how I feel " She looked down. So did he.

"Well I was. I was jealous. I thought you like Potter." He whispered feeling stupid.

"I thought you were going to hate me for stunning you. I wasn't thinking straight." She confessed.

"I don't hate you Kacy."

"Good cause I couldn't snogg you if you did. And I really want to." She smiled. Blaise smiled back at her and they followed Ron's advice. They snogged each other senseless. And it felt good for the both of them. Who ever knew Ron could be so smart.


	16. A love Lost Before Found

Chapter 16- A love Lost Before Found

As the beauties of May approached, Hermione felt more content then she ever had. Her life seemed to be on the brink of perfection. She had her friends Harry and Ron, who surprisingly didn't seemed to mind the fact that her going out with a Slytherin and advised her that the best way to keep your boyfriend happy was snogg him in new place at the most awkward times. 'Keeps the relationship fun' were their words.

She had laughed it off and asked them why exactly would they want to help her with her relationship with a Slytherin in tact and their answer was.

"Well you see Hermione, for one you've been hanging out with Slytherins for most of the year and if you say some of them are good we trust your judgment." Harry said.

"What Harry means to say." Interrupted Ron smiling "is that as long as your spending so much time with Blaise the less time we have to spend with you in the library keeping you company. And if you've been recently snogged thoroughly, you're much willing to let us copy you homework." He finished cheekily.

"Ronald!" she smacked his arm.

It was exactly that time when Blaise and Draco showed up. "Oooo we're beating up the Gryffindors. Me next." Draco smiled.

"No, we're not." Hermione corrected. She then told them why she hit him and what he said.

"Well it pains me to say this but I agree with Weasley." Draco said shocking them all and turning to Blaise. "Zabini go snogg my sister, I have a mile long charms report to write and I need her notes." He ordered.

"Don't forget potions for me and Ron." Harry offered.

" Yeah and snogg her good this time. She was a little cranky yesterday and it's due tomorrow. We're counting on you." Ron finished clapping Blaise on the back and walking off with Harry in the opposite direction Draco went to find Pansy in.

Hermione couldn't believe it. They had never agreed on a single thing but yet they can come together to agree on this. They were the three most proactive boys she ever met and they wanted her to go snogg Blaise just because they were having trouble doing their homework. It was unbelievable.

Hermione was brought out of her line of thought by Blaise tugging on her sleeve. "What?" She asked him.

"Come on. You heard your friends and brother I have to go snogg you nice and good for they can pass their classes. You don't want Harry and Ron to hate me do you." He finished with an innocent smile.

She couldn't believe it they were all using her' she thought while looking at Blaise. She sighed giving in to the look of desire in his eyes. "I guess." She started. " It is for a good cause. Wouldn't want them to fail now who'd we." She smile and graded Blaise's hands and lead him to the nearest empty class room. Before his lips descended on hers her last thought was. 'Life is good.'

She also had Draco and Pansy, whose love seemed to grow more each day. They still had to keep their marriage secret of fear of Voldemort but they didn't seem to mind all that much. They seemed to think sneaking kisses when they thought no one was watching seemed to bring mystery to the marriage. She appreciated each for different reasons. With Pansy, she could talk about her relations ship with Blaise and how they only got a far as a really intense snogg. Something neither, Harry. Ron or Draco wanted to hear. And with Draco she had a relationship similar to hers with Ron and Harry. With Draco she shared things that only Harry and Ron knew about and he share more about his relationship with his father or lack there of.

Last but not least she had Blaise. He showed her the most important thing that no one ever has been able to. How to fall in love. She knew from the bottom of her heart that she was falling for him and fast. But it was hard not to. When he smiled at her, her heart melts, when he kissed her, her body burned, and when he held her, she felt save.

Everything was the way it was supposed to be but she still got the feeling that this was just the calm before a big storm. So she tried to enjoy it as much as possible, which is why at the moment she was lying on her boyfriends chest under a tree near the Black lake. Blaise had set up a picnic for the two of them to be alone and she was grateful to have him to herself for a while.

"Kacy?" Blaise said softly underneath her.

"Yes?'

"I have to tell you something." He sat up to face her and held her hands.

"Well what is it." She asked smiling.

"i… you see… I think… well what I'm trying to say is." He stuttered nervously.

"Take a deep breath and just say it Blaise I'm sure what ever it is it's not that bad." Hermione tried to reassure him though she herself was starting to get nervous.

Blaise closed his eyes and took a beep breath. He opened them a moment later and smiled at her." Kacy." He gulped. " I've been thinking about us and I think that I'm falling in-"

"Kacy!" She jerked her head up to a panting Harry and Ron.

"Guys I' in the middle of something right now." She scolded turning back to Blaise. "Go on" She smiled.

"What I was going to say is that in l-"

"Kacy this is important, that can wait," Harry shouted cutting him off again.

"Ugh, what is it!" She screamed.

"Did you read the prophet this morning?" Ron asked.

"No, why? What's in there?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Lucius Malfoy isn't dead!" Harry said panting.

Hermione looked at him like he was crazy. "What! that's ridiculous. Give me that." She asked for the paper.

Harry handed her the paper. There in bold letter read.

"Lucius Malfoy strolled into the ministry wondering why every head turned in shock. When he asked the Minster what was with the sudden treatment he laughed in humor criticizing the Minster for believing such a rumor that he could be cut down by a mere teen. He then began to inform him that he had been on a business trip to the Americas.'

Hermione was gobsmacked. "This can't be happening." She whispered looking up to her friends to reassure her that this was some kind of joke. They just looked at her sadly. She sighed sadly.

"Do you know if Draco seen this yet?" Harry shook his head.

"Do you want us to go and tell him?" Hermione nodded.

"Could you please? I have to talk to Blaise." Ron and Harry both nodded knowingly.

"Good luck." Ron said as both boys walked back to the castle.

"Kacy are you okay." Blaise asked rubbing his girlfriends arm.

"Blaise." She cried putting her head in her hands. She rocked her self slowly.

"You're going to have to hide again, aren't you?" Blaise said removing the offending hand from his beloved's face. He looked into her teary eyes. "Kacy don't worry, where ever you go I'm going okay, we'll go to the Americas or Scotland or someplace. We can change our identities" This only made the girl cry harder. "Kacy I'm not leaving you, we'll conquer this together okay. I want to be with you forever. I wont lose you. I'll be damned if I let the likes of Lucius Malfoy take you away from me."

Hermione searched his eyes. "Do you mean it?" She asked.

Blaise kissed her passionately. "Yes. We will run away and never look back. Now stop crying"

"Before you decide that Blaise I have to tell you something." Hermione kissed him softly. She let her tongue wander and explore the hidden places that she knew like the back of her hand. She savored the moment, hoping it wouldn't be the last. She pulled back slowly and opened her eyes. Blaise's eyes were still closed but he had a smile on his face. " Blaise?" She called and he opened his eyes and looked at her with so much love she almost chickened out. She didn't want to lose that look that he reserved only for her. She knew if she didn't tell him now she would only hurt him more. She stood from sitting in front of him and back away a little.

"Blaise, my name isn't Kacy Malfoy, I'm not pure blood and my father isn't Lucius Malfoy."

"What are you talking about Kacy? I know you were hiding from Lucius, Draco explained it to me when you first came." He laughed.

She shook her head. "I am hiding, but it was never from Lucius. I'm hiding from the ministry. They wanted to send me to Askaban for murder." Blaise look shocked." Dumbledore, he hide me with the Malfoys and faked my death. I'm Hermione Granger." She confessed. He looked ill.

"What is this some kind of joke?" He questioned jumping up from his sitting position making Hermione stumble back in fear.

"No, it's not a joke. The ministry wants to prove how they are doing such good jobs at capturing wrongdoers. They put a warrant out on me for the Murder of Lucius-"

"Your fucking Hermione Granger!" He shouted in her face. She nodded her head. "And what was this. What were we some sick joke to laugh about with everyone? Let's see how long it takes to get Zabini to fall for the MUDBLOOD!"

Hermione flinched at his words. "No it wasn't like that. Nobody was allowed to know but the Malfoys and my parents." She tried to reassure him. It didn't work.

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO Me!!!!" He shouted

"I'm not."

"What about Potter and Weasley?" He asked still yelling.

"They didn't know until a day before we started dating. The day you thought Harry and me had a date was the day they told me they figured it out. But they're the only ones who knew. I wanted to tell you sooner but-" He interrupted her.

"But what? Uh. Decide to play with my feeling longer did you."

Hermione had had enough. She hadn't taken anybody's bullshit in a long time and she wasn't about to start now.

"BLAISE STOP BEING SO BLOODY SELFISH." She screamed. "THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU!" She took a deep breath. "How do you think I felt? My friends thought I was dead. I barely got to talk to my parents and I had to live with my enemy for six years. Nobody was plotting against you. This wasn't about you. I understand you mad but be honest with yourself. You're mad because you fell in love with me, with a mudblood. But that wasn't my fault! I didn't change you just got to know me. I was the same girl only different. I thought you were different, I thought I could trust you." She paused turning from him." I guess I was wrong." She left him standing there.

The day he planned to admit that he had fallen in love with Kacy Malfoy. Turned out to be the day he got his heart broken by Hermione Granger.

O0o

Later that night at dinner Blaise found himself looking for Hermione at the Gryffindor table but she wasn't there. Blaise looked to his friends to see Pansy trying to comfort a very sick looking Draco.

Blaise sighed not knowing what to do. He was in love with a girl but didn't know if it was the person he loved or who he thought she was. And even if he did love her for her how could he just ignore the fact that she had lied and tricked him. He felt like a child who had just been told that Santa Clause wasn't real.

Dumbledore stood up at the Professors table and began to speak. " In light of certain event we are to welcome back a Miss Hermione Granger who went in hiding from the Ministry."

The Whole hall went quiet as the double doors opened and Hermione walked in and took her rightful seat between her two best friends. Her eyes locked on Blaise. She stared at him with those eyes that rocked his soul. But the look in them was something that he had never seen before, or at least not directed to him. For the first time she looked at him with regret and disappointment. Every one including Blaise stared at her. They were amazed but for different reasons.

" I am rewarding Mr. Malfoy with a plat of serves to the school for his help in hiding Ms. Granger. Showing out standing friendship and courage. Also two hundred and fifty points to Slytherin house. Now will you all join saluting MR. Malfoy and Welcoming Ms. Granger?" The Great Hall erupted in cheers. The shock that had come from the news was over and every one cheered happily. Even the Slytherins cheered for Draco because the point's awarded to him put them in a far lead.

The real surprise that night wasn't that Hermione Granger was alive or that Draco Malfoy had protected her. The real surprise that night that had reduced so many teachers to tears was when everyone from the Gryffindor table stood and raise the goblets as a Ms. Hermione Granger shouted.

"To Draco!" Following her lead every Gryffindor at the table lifted their goblets and repeated.

"TO DRACO!"

The other houses, not wanting to be left out stood also raising their goblets to an extremely red Draco Malfoy. His red face put the Weasley's to shame


	17. Not the Same, But Different

Chapter 17 Not the Same, But Different.

May ended and June came and passed. Blaise who had always like June because it signaled the end of the school year, found that he had grown to hate the month with a fierce passion. It was in June, that for the first time Blaise no longer had Kacy… Hermione. Before they dated she wasn't his but she was around none-the-less. She would laugh and talk to Pansy and Draco before they even became close. Then when they were close, she laughed and joke with him. Either way she was still around. When they dated for those perfect three month she was always with him. Even when she was Hermione Granger, bookworm, was better than this. At least then he didn't know how much she meant to him. At least then he didn't feel so empty.

Now that he knew how much he loved her, how much he wanted her, being away from her felt like torture of the acuities kind. Every day he woke up hoping it was a dream and that when he went down to breakfast he wouldn't think twice about those brown eyes or soft lips. But even then he knew he had never truly lived until he met her, until he loved her.

Even though he knew all of this, he denied it. To himself and to everyone else. He felt betrayed, she should have told him but she didn't. She played with his heart and then had the nerve to look upon him with disappointment. Shouldn't it be the other way around? Why wasn't everyone on her case for lying to them? After the dinner in the great Hall when she was welcomed back, Pansy had actually hugged her and Draco still looked at her with the same admiration as before, if not more. Draco, Ron and Harry had the nerve to come up to him days later and call him a jerk. Saying that he needed to put his pride aside and talk to her because this was breaking her heart. How she had spent the last few days in her room crying her eyes out.

"What about my heart?" he lashed out. "She lied. How can I just forgive her?" He asked them.

"She loves you." Harry whispered

"Screw love. Love is the reason I am where I'm at now." He shouted.

"She'll forgive you." Ron offered as they turn their backs on him and walked away.

'They have some nerve acting all high and mighty.' Blaise thought bitterly stalking down the hall.

And though he never commented on it again he thought about it. If he were to go back to her now on bended knee would she welcome him? As the days passed and he pondered it, he got his answer.

He walked into the Great Hall to the Slytherin table. Like always, he eyes search for Hermione at the Gryffindor table until he found her, she was talking to Ginny. He watched slowly and tried to read their lips. From what he could make out Ginny was apologizing for being so rude and something about being protective of her brother and Harry. He watched in amazement as Hermione nodded her head and pulled the younger witch into a hug. He imagined a similar thing happening between him and her only ending in one of her mind-blowing kisses. But his pride wouldn't let him be the one to say sorry. 'He hadn't done anything it' cooed to him.

So here he was on the first day of July walking through the crowds of Platform 9 and ¾. He spotted Draco, Pansy and Hermione talking quickly to themselves and waited for them to finish and Hermione to walk off before making his way over to them.

"What going on?" He asked from behind. " I didn't see you guys on the train."

"Oh we got one by ourselves to-"

"Pansy spare me the nasty details" Blaise said cover his ears. Pansy giggled. "So what on for the summer?"

"Me and Pansy are going to stay with the Grangers for a while." Draco answered.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah, with Lucius back, Malfoy manner isn't safe and mom has already left for the Americas. They're really nice and have enough room. So we decide to stay with them, change our identities and everything." Blaise winced at the last bit.

"Well good luck and write me."

" We will, don't worry okay the Granger have almost as much protection as Hogwarts." Draco reassured.

"Just promise us you wont let him turn you into something your not Blaise." Pansy said squeezing his hand.

It wasn't hard for Blaise to guess who 'he' was. "I promise."

"Pansy, Draco, Their here. It's time to go." Blaise looked over his shoulder to see Hermione standing next to a man and woman he presumed to be her parents.

"We'll be seeing you later, right?" Pansy asked squeezing his hand once more before releasing him.

"Of course." He hugged both of his best friends and watch them walk off towards Hermione. She caught his eyes and they stared at on another for a while before he broke the contact and turned to walk to the floo network.

His last thought before he dropped the powder and said 'Zabini Manor' was that he had lost everything. His best friends, his home (hogwarts) and most importantly the girl he loved.

Stepping out the fireplace into a dark manor wasn't the welcome home he had in mind. He drug his trunk out of the room and into the sitting room. He gasped seeing his mother lying on the floor in her own blood.

"Mom!" He shouted running to her and lifting her hand searching for a pulse. There was none.

"She's dead." A cold voice said from behind him." Put up a good fight, that one did." Blaise turned around to face his stepfather.

"Why you do it?" He asked trying to distract the man as he reached for his wand.

"Not so fast Blaise. I've watched you grow up and thought of you as a son but I will kill you, if you pull that out." He said gesturing to Blaise's wand.

"Watched me grow up? You've only been here for a couple of months." Blaise stated. His stepfather ignored him.

"Where are Draco and Narcissa?"

"What are you talking about?" Blaise asked confused.

"Where my son and wife?" The man asked.

Blaise stared at him for a while before answering. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"_crucio"_ he shouted and Blaise felt the most agonizing and unbearable pain he has every been in. It seemed to crawl from his feet to his head. He wanted to cry out as his skin began to burn like someone had set him on fire. It wasn't the pleasant burning he go when Hermione touched him but the kind of burn that makes you want to end your own life. Even when the curse had been lifted he still quaked in agony. He turns to his right and throws up on the plush carpet.

"I'll ask you again where is my family?" the voice growled.

"Who are you?" Blaise choked even though he had a sickening feeling he already knew.

Then he watched in horror has his stepfathers face contorted. Slowly the lines and structure of is face began to sharpen and define. His shinny blue eyes turn to a cold gray and his short hair grow rapidly and turn form brown to blonde. There in front of him stood Lucius Malfoy. In the flesh.

Blaise woke up later still on the floor in the sitting room next to his mother's lifeless body and in his own sickness. He could hear someone shouting his name but pushed it a side as the after affect of the curse.

"Blaise where are you!" the voice shouted getting closer. It sounded frantic. "Blaise!"

"I'm in here' he tried to reply but it only came out as grunt.

"Blaise if you can here me say something." The voice shouted, as it got nearer.

"Maybe he's not here." Another voice said more softly.

"He has to be." The first voice shouted angrily.

It was then that Blaise recognized this voce. It was the voice that had hunted his dreams for so many months. The voice belonged to her. But what was she doing here.

He tried to sit up and go to her only to find his body was so stiff. He heaved tiredly only to have gravity push him back down.

"I heard something, it's this way." A new voice jumped in.

He heard the drawing door open. "Blaise!" Hermione shouted pulling him in her arms. "I thought the worse." She sighed rocking him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked finally finding his voice.

""Harry had a dream of Voldemort talking about you. We came to get you out of here." She said. For the first time Blaise realized just how many people where in the room. Draco and Pansy were kneeling beside Hermione and Harry Ron and Ginny where standing behind them.

"We have to get him out of here. Can you move?" Draco asked.

"No."

"Who did this to you?" Harry asked "did they perform crucio on you?"

"Yeah, how do you know?" Harry shuddered.

"Voldemort got me in forth year."

"And Bellatrix Lestrange and McNair got me when I got kidnapped." Ron offered.

"Well it was my stepfather or more of your father Draco." He said thinking about it.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Your fathers been poising as my mother's husband this whole time. He did this." He watched his friend face contort in anger.

"We have to get back to head quarters." Ginny said from the rear.

"Oh I have a better idea." The cold voice said. Ginny shrieked and jumped behind her brother as every wand in the room became trained on Lucius Malfoy.

"Put down the toys unless you plan on using them kids." Lucius said belittling them all.

"We plan on using them." Hermione said helping Blaise to stand.

"Well. Miss Granger, next time you kill me make sure there's no pulse. You see even with the smallest pulse there's still life."

"Thanks for the advice." Hermione said sarcastically.

Lucius looked at her with pure hate in his eyes, he screamed." Avada-"

Blaise didn't have time to think so he reacted doing the first thing that came to mind. He punched Luicus in the face. And hard. Blaise didn't understand where this sudden energy came from but he knew he wasn't letting anything take Hermione from him. Not after living these last months in hell because she wasn't around. Lucius lost his blance for a second but quickly recovered and started send curses in every direction. Ron, Draco, and Harry blocked and fired back at him.

"Pansy get them out of here." Draco said dunking under a green light.

"I'm not leaving!" Hermione said sending a curse at Lucius.

"Stop being stubborn Hermione and get Ginny out of here." Ron shouted before screaming from a cutting curse.

"Ron!" Ginny cried.

"Come on Ginny lets go." Pansy said grabbing the sobbing girls hand.

"Hermione go with them." Blaise said sending a curse of he's own at Lucius.

"No! I'm staying and fighting." She huffed. Flicking her wand. Lucius groaned.

"Draco I'm disappointed with the company you keep now." Lucius said sending a sting hex at his son. It bounced off a shield and hit Lucius.

"Thanks Harry." Draco said. Using this time when Lucius was distracted they all circled him. "Leave him to me." Draco suddenly said as they all raised their wands.

"Oh son, I'm touched."

"Don't be." Draco growled. " I just want to have the honor of killing the man that mine and my mothers life a living hell." It was then that Draco raised his wand to his father and hissed. "Avada Kedra!" a Green light engulfed the room and when it faded Lucius Malfoy laid dead, by the hands of his son. No one said again thing as they stared at the dead body in front of them.

"Draco?' Hermione said walking to him and putting a arm around him bringing him into a hug. Draco went limp in her arms and began to cry into her shoulder.

"We're free." He cried. "His finally gone."

Blaise hadn't ever seen his friend show this much emotion in his life. He stared in wonder as his friend broke down in Hermione's arms. He turned his head and watched Ron pick up Lucius wand and hand it to Draco.

"Harry, Hermione!" a Voice came from behind them. Blaise turned to see some of his old Professors. Lupin, Moody and Snape ran into the room.

"What-" Professor Snape started but stop when he saw the two dead bodies. He turned to Harry and said.

"Explain." Harry shook his head.

"I can't" He said softly.

"I can.' I looked at all three adults. "Lucius has been posing as my mother's husband from what he explained when he used an unforgivable curse on me. He killed her, they came and rescued me because a Dream Harry had and Draco killed him."

All three adults looked at the still sobbing Draco. Snape's eyes softened.

"Harry, I told you to come to me if you had anymore dreams." He said calmly.

"I was but I saw Hermione first." Harry sounded like a child that had just disappointed his father. This made Blaise wonder what he was missing he had always thought Snape hated Harry.

"Come on you guys." Lupin said picking up Draco and helping him walk.

O0o

Blaise mentally prepared himself for what he knew was to come. He stared at the door the separated him from Hermione and knocked twice. He hadn't got a chance to talk to Hermione yet and knew now how foolish he had been to let his pride get in the way. When Lucius pointed his wand at Hermione, he lost it. He had never been that scared in his life as he uttered the first part of the deadly curse. Just thinking about what would have happened had he finished made his blood boil.

"oh, hi Blaise." Hermione said opening her door.

"Hermione could I talk o you?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah come in Ginny's still with Ron." Blaise stepped into he room and sat on the Yellow bed.

"How are they?" He asked even though he already knew.

"Blaise why are you here?" She asked, seeing through his bull.

"Hermione why did you come for me." He asked instead

"Because Harry said you were in trouble."

"But why did you care, I hurt you."

"Why did you sock Lucius when he was about to kill me?" She said sitting next to him.

"Cause even though I've been so blind. I'm not blind enough to see how much happier I was with you, than I've ever been without you." He looked down. " Hermione what I'm trying to say and have been trying to say is that I think I feel in love with you and cant get up." Blaise felt her hand on his chin lifting it to meet her eyes. She was crying and Blaise wasn't sure what he was to do.

"Blaise?" she cried.

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

Blaise complied and kissed Hermione slowly. He remembered her telling him she was the same girl only different and he had ignored her. But in this kiss he knew it was true. Her kiss made his heart soar and his mind turn to putty. Just as the kisses he shared with Kacy Malfoy. Only now she was Hermione Granger, She was the same girl only different. She had changed him though. Showed him what it was like to be in love and how forgive those you love. Because of her, he was not the same guy, but different.

the end

A/n: I hope every one enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed thinking it up (not writing it cuz writing it was hell, thinking up what to write was the fun part lol) You might wonder why I made snape so nice at the end but if you read Deathly hallows than you know why. I've never been a snape fan but now I am. I said this twice before I'm moving today and when I get my compute sent to me I'll post the new story. I have a one shot about Blaise accusing Hermione of being a tease lol for mature audience only. And one where Hogwarts gets a new student in their seventh year Tom Riddle the 3rd. everyone bully's him for the wrong doings of his father except Hermione who becomes his only friend and their relationship grow to the dismay of her friends. Sorry for rushing the ending of this story but I wanted to finish it before I moved and time ran out. Thanks for all the love Bye

Leecy


End file.
